VKook - Coffie Latte
by TanpaNama52
Summary: Kim Tae Hyung kembali kekehidupan Jung Kook memberikan harapan pada Jung Kook. Namun, di saat yang sama, Jung Kook telah mengenal V, saudara kembar Tae Hyung. Jung Kook bimbang? jika, ia mencintai V maka, itu berrati ia akan kehilangan Tae Hyung. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada V. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RNR pleasee...
1. Chapter 1

Cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan yang indah. Cinta adalah sumber kebahagiaan dan kesakitan di saat yang berbeda. Cinta adalah sebuah kata abadi yang tidak akan pernah bisa terganti dengan kata yang lain. Dan cinta adalah sebuah pengabdian indah dari hati ke hati yang lain.

Laki-laki itu mendesah tertahan membiarkan angin musim dingin menerbangkan surai hitamnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan lilitan syal yang ada di lehernya juga _coat_nya dengan sangat lembut. Ia tersenyum sembari meletakkan dua buah tangkai bunga lily yang dibelinya dipersimpangan jalan saat menuju tempatnya kini berdiri.

"Tae Hyung-_ah_." Gumamnya pelan saat mendudukkan dirinya di samping gundukan tanah di belakangnya. "Aku masih menanti janjimu untuk selalu bersamaku." Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya mengusap sebulir air matanya yang hendak menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau brengsek meninggalkan Aku seperti ini." Makinya dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi, Aku jauh merasa lebih brengsek karna tidak bisa melupakanmu walau hanya sedetik saja."

Laki-laki itu terdiam saat lilitan syalnya terlepas karna tiupan angin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap hamparan makam di sekitarnya. Tanah makam itu terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang membersihkan sebuah makam. Ia berdiri dan melilitkan syalnya kembali dan mengusap-ngusap pakaiannya yang terlihat kotor karna rumput kering yang di dudukinya tadi. "Tuhan, bisakah Tae Hyung bersamaku sampai Aku menemukan penggantinya?" Harapnya dalam hati sebelum berjalan meninggalkan makam itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum pedih saat mengingat permintaan terakhirnya. Mana mungkin Tae Hyung akan bersamanya sementara orang yang di harapkannya itu telah meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu karna sebuah kecelakaan.

Namun hari itu berbeda, sebuah keajaiban telah terjadi. Seseorang dengan sebuah setelan jas hitam terlihat sedang menatap kepergian laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang karna hembusan angin menembus tubuhnya yang kasat mata.

"_Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku sayang."_

**ooOOoo**

_**Coffie Late**_

_**Cast : **__**VKOOK**_

_**Genre : YAOI, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Little Angst and OOC.**_

_**Warning This YAOI Fiction**_

_**D.L.D.R**_

_**Fanfiction ini sangat panjang dan membosankan, jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk tertidur di tengah-tengah cerita.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Desclaimer : FF ini bukan punya saya. Saya hanya ngeremake, Authornya nggak mau disebutin namanya. Jadi, bagi yang merasa kenal dengan FF ini pasti tahu siapa yang punya.**_

_**oOo**_

"Jung Kook-_sshi_, apa tidak apa-apa Kau pulang telat malam ini. Anakku sedang sakit dan Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya malam ini."

Laki-laki berkacamata tebal itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa _Ahjumma_, Li Ahn jauh lebih membutuhkan Bibi' daripada Aku." Wanita berumur tiga puluhan itu terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, Kau boleh menutup Perpustakaan ini jam sepuluh malam." Pesannya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan laki-laki yang bernama Jung Kook itu.

Jung Kook ikut melambai saat wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk kedalam taxi. Ia menghela nafas lelah dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di meja tempat yang digunakan para pengunjung perpustakaan untuk membaca atau mengetik sebuah materi. Jung Kook membenarkan kacamata bacanya dan membuka kembali lembaran buku yang baru saja dibacanya setengah halaman.

BRUGH...

Jung Kook reflek mengangkat wajahnya saat seseorang dengan sengaja menghempaskan sebuah buku di depannya. Namun itu hanya berlaku beberapa detik sebelum Jung Kook memutuskan untuk membaca bukunya kembali. "Jangan mengabaikanku tuan penjaga perpustakaan."

Jung Kook menutup bukunya dan meletakkan kacamatanya. "Ada apa lagi Kau kemari V?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

V tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jung Kook yang reflek memundurkan wajahnya. "Aku putus dengan Jin _hyung_." Ujarnya dengan nada sendu sebelum menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. Jung Kook mengerjap pelan pertanda Ia sedang mencerna perkataan V. Namun sedetik berikutnya Ia tergelak kecil. "Kalau Aku jadi dirinya, Aku juga pasti akan memutuskanmu Tuan _Playboy_."

V merungut kesal beralih duduk di samping Jung Kook dan menarik leher _namja _dengan lengannya membuat Jung Kook sedikit kesusahan dalam bernafas. "Yakk! Kau ingin membunuhku. Bukan Aku yang memutuskanmu kenapa Aku yang ingin Kau bunuh _eoh_?" Ujar Jung Kook mengusap-ngusap lehernya.

"Aku sudah berubah asal Kau tahu saja Jeon Jung Kook. Tapi, disaat Aku mencoba setia kenapa Aku malah di putuskan seperti ini." Sungutnya dengan nada frustasi membuat Jung Kook mendengus geli.

"Kalau Kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu, sebaiknya Kau pulang dan merenung kesalahan apa yang sudah Kau lakukan."

V menoleh kearah Jung Kook yang sedang meletakkan bukunya di antara rentetan buku kuno. Anak itu memang sangat suka membaca buku klasik. "Jung Kook."

"Yah."

"Bagaimana kalau Kau saja yang jadi pacarku."

"Eh?"

V menggeleng, "_Aniya_, Aku akan pulang. Jaga dirimu."

"Yah jaga dirimu juga." Balas Jung Kook dengan nada pelan masih heran dengan ucapan V. Ia menggeleng pelan hendak kembali kemeja tempatnya membaca sampai sebuah pelukan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tae Hyung!" Jung Kook menoleh kebelakang melihat sosok yang selalu bersamanya selama ini sedang memeluknya dari belakang. "Dia datang lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada serak sambil melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan Jung Kook kembali duduk.

Jung Kook mengangguk pelan, "Dia diputuskan."

Tae Hyung mendengus sebelum menyamakan dirinya duduk di samping Jung Kook. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, laki-laki itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jung Kook. "Dasar _Playboy_." Jung Kook tertawa kecil sejenak dan mendengus geli pada sosok di sebelahnya itu. "Memangnya Kau tidak?"

Tae Hyung menegakkan tubuhnya menatap dalam mata Jung Kook, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mencintaimu Jeon Jung Kook."

Hati Jung Kook mencelos mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Tae Hyung. "Lalu kenapa Kau meninggalkanku _eoh_?" Tanyanya lirih mencoba fokus pada buku buru yang dibacanya.

"Itu karna kita tidak berjodoh di kehidupan ini Jung Kook –_ah_." Jawabnya setelah berdiri kemudian memeluk tubuh Jung Kook dari belakang. "Alasan yang sama."

"Hey! Lalu Aku harus memberimu alasan apa _eoh_?"

Jung Kook menoleh kebelakang membuat wajahnya dengan wajah Tae Hyung menjadi sangat dekat. "_Mwo_?" Tanya Tae Hyung heran saat Jung Kook tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jung Kook menggeleng pelan dan menghadap kedepan kembali membuat Tae Hyung mengerinyit heran. "Ada apa _hem_?"

"_Aniya_."

"Jung Kook –_ah_ tatap Aku!"

"Jeon Jung Kook." Panggil Tae Hyung saat Jung Kook tak kunjung menolehkan kepalanya padanya. "Sudah Aku katakan. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tae Hyung menghela nafas, Jung Kook memang sangat keras kepala. "Kau lupa Aku adalah hantu Jung Kook? Aku bisa saja membaca pikiranmu."

"Tidak! Aku akan selalu lupa kenyataan itu. Bagiku Kau belum mati, Bagiku Kau masih hidup bersamaku." Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, Jung Kook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya membuat hati Tae Hyung seakan teriris ribuan pisau. "Jung Kook –_ah_."

"Pergilah! Aku butuh waktu sendiri Tae Hyung –_ah_." Bibir Tae Hyung terkatup dan tangannya mengambang diudara saat Ia hendak mengusap punggung lelaki itu. "Aku akan datang saat Kau pulang." Lirihnya sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap dari samping Jung Kook.

Jung Kook menutup bukunya kembali dan menggesernya ke samping, Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas telapak tangannya mencoba menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya yang akan segera meledak. Hari itu, saat Ia baru saja pulang dari makam Tae Hyung. Tiba-tiba saja saat Ia hampir sampai di apartemen kecilnya, angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia bertemu dengan beberapa pemuda yang sedang mabuk hendak menjahilinya namun tiba-tiba saja para pemuda itu terkapar di tanah karna seseorang. Tae Hyung memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang telah menolongnya itu, namun seketika Jung Kook hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya saat sosok itu berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin lengkap dengan _tuxedo _hitamnya juga rambut yang telah di sisir rapi.

"Tae Hyung."

"Yah Aku datang sayang."

Sejak saat itulah, hidup Jung Kook kembali tidak sendiri lagi. Setiap hari Tae Hyung akan menemaninya walau Ia sangat tahu kalau orang lain tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Terkadang Ia juga akan di sangka orang gila karna berbicara sendiri. Dan soal V, Ia hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _namja _itu saat _namja _itu datang keperpustakaan kota tempatnya bekerja. Waktu itu Jung Kook mengira kalau V adalah Tae Hyung yang sedang menyamar memakai pakaian _casual_ yang biasanya hanya memakai pakaian serba hitam. Namun saat Tae Hyung datang dan duduk disampingnya, Ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia juga bisa melihat Tae Hyung terkejut melihat kehadiran V. Saat Jung Kook bertanya, Tae Hyung dengan santainya mengatakan kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah karna perceraian orang tua mereka saat berusia tujuh tahun.

Jung Kook tertegun, Ia melirik jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia membereskan buku dan kacamatanya. Setelah memastikan semua barang ada pada tempatnya, Jung Kook pun mengambil _coat_panjangnya juga syalnya agar Ia tidak kedinginan saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Kau berhenti saja dari kerjaan itu?" Jung Kook mendengus sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Tae Hyung yang selalu tiba-tiba. Dan apa-apaan dengan pakaian itu, meski musim dingin akan segera berakhir tapi tetap saja dinginnya masih bisa menusuk tulang. Dan Tae Hyung dengan santainya malah hanya memakai celana pendek selutut juga kaos tipis. Semenjak di protes olehnya, Tae Hyung jadi sering berpakaian aneh.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Bukannya menjawab, Jung Kook malah balik bertanya. Pertanyaan konyol sebenarnya, hanya saja Jung Kook selalu mencoba melupakan fakta kalau _namja _yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah seorang Hantu yang tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa. Well! Mungkin hatinya bisa jadi pengecualian.

Jung Kook kembali mendengus kesal saat Tae Hyung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu Kau hangatkan Aku." Dengan sekali tarikan, Tae Hyung langsung membawa Jung Kook kedalam rengkuhannya membuat Jung Kook sedikit susah berjalan karna Tae Hyung yang terlalu memeluk erat pinggangnya. Walau Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau berada di samping Tae Hyung, Ia akan selalu merasa hangat.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit berjalan untuk sampai di apartemen kecil Jung Kook yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Jung Kook langsung menutup pintunya rapat-rapat saat Ia sampai diapartemennya. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah dapurnya untuk membuat sesuatu yang hangat, maklum saja. Apartemen murah yang pasti fasilitasnya juga murahan, alat penghangat ruangan Jung Kook telah lama rusak dan Jung Kook belum juga menggantinya. Padahal jika Jung Kook mau, Ia bisa membeli dua atau tiga alat itu dari uang tabungannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli penghangat ruangan saja _eoh_?" Jung Kook menggeleng dan duduk di atas futonnya sambil memeluk erat selimutnya membiarkan coklat panasnya agar sedikit lebih dingin dan Ia bisa meminumnya. "Tidak perlu, Aku tidak akan mati kedinginan hanya karna tidak ada alat penghangat ruangan. Lagian, bukankah Kau selalu ada untuk menghangatkan ruangan ini." Tae Hyung tersenyum saat Jung Kook mendongak kearahnya sambil mengatakan itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Jung Kook, Ia sudah berganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasanya, _Tuxedo _hitam.

"Kenapa kekasihku ini sangat keras kepala sih?" Tanyanya sebelum memeluk Jung Kook dan memberikan _namja _itu kehangatan yang lebih. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya Kim Tae Hyung." Jawabnya kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Tae Hyung mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang lain Jung Kook." Jung Kook membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Tae Hyung. Ia tersenyum miris kembali mengingat kenyataan kalau Tae Hyung kini telah meninggalkannya, "Jika itu akan membuatmu menghilang dari kehidupanku maka, Sedikitpun Aku tidak akan pernah membuka hatiku untuk orang lain."

Tae Hyung menunduk menatap sendu Jung Kook, Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. _"Suatu saat itu pasti akan terjadi __Jung Kook –ah__."_

**ooOOoo**

Jung Kook terbangun dari tidurnya saat bias-bias cahaya menerpa wajahnya. Seperti menjadi kebiasaannya, Ia akan langsung menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Jung Kook menyempatkan untuk membersihkan apartemen kecilnya sebelum berangkat menuju perpustakaan kota tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini sayang." Jung Kook memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar rayuan Tae Hyung di pagi hari. Ia segera mengunci apartemennya dan mulai berjalan menuju trotoar di ikuti Tae Hyung disampingnya. "Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi _eomma_?" Langkah Jung Kook terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Tae Hyung. Semenjak kematian Tae Hyung, Ia jadi jarang menemui wanita parubaya itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar mampir di kedai kopi wanita itupun Ia sudah sangat jarang. "Kau merindukannya?" Tae Hyung mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mampir kesana." Jung Kook terpaksa harus memutar arah untuk mampir di kedai Ibu Jung Kook yang juga Ibu V. Jung Kook tersenyum melihat wanita itu masih terlihat sangat cantik walau sedikit lebih kurus saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

CLING...

"Selama—JUNG KOOK!" Jung Kook merentangkan tangannya menyambut pelukan _yeoja _itu. Nyonya Kim menuntun Jung Kook untuk duduk di tempat favoritnya dan Tae Hyung. "Bagaimana kabarmu _hemm_?" Jung Kook tersenyum melirik kearah Tae Hyung yang duduk di pinggir sofa tempatnya duduk. "Aku baik Bi'. Lalu bagaimana dengan Bibi'?" Nyonya Kim ikut tersenyum, "Tentu saja Aku sangat baik."

"Oh Yah, Tunggu dulu. Bibi' akan mengambilkan minum untukmu."

"Tapi Bi'."

"_Coffie Latte_, Bibi' masih mengingatnya Jung Kook –_ah_." Jung Kook kembali menatap Tae Hyung yang terlihat sedih melihat wanita parubaya yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat cukup kurus. "Tae Hyung." Tae Hyung tersentak sebelum beralih menatap Jung Kook. "Yah, ada apa _hemm_?"

"Tidak bisakah Kau menunjukkan dirimu didepan Bibi'?" Tae Hyung menggeleng, "Aku hanya boleh menunjukkan diriku didepanmu Jung Kook –_ah_. Katakan padanya kalau Aku sangat mencintainya." Jung Kook mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum saat Nyonya Kim meletakkan secangkir kopi kesukaannya di atas meja. "Bibi'."

"Yah, Kau memerlukan sesuatu lagi Jung Kook?"

Jung Kook menggeleng, "Tae Hyung pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Ia sangat mencintaimu Bi'." Nyonya Kim sempat tertegun, namun detik berikutnya Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku sangat tahu itu, walau rasa cintanya padamu jauh lebih besar."

"_Aniya._"

"Tidak apa-apa, karna Bibi' juga jauh lebih menyayangimu daripada anak itu." Candanya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Jung Kook untuk melayani pengunjung lain. Jung Kook tersenyum melihat Tae Hyung merungut kesal. "Jadi sebenarnya yang anaknya itu Aku atau Kau."

Jung Kook mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai menyesap kopinya, "Sejak kapan Kau menyukai _Coffie Latte_?"

"Sejak Aku membencimu." Jawab Jung Kook lirih membuat Tae Hyung terdiam. Ia mengulurkan lengannya memeluk Jung Kook dari samping, hal yang selalu di lakukannya untuk menenangkan hati Jung Kook. "Hey bukankah Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Jung Kook tersenyum membiarkan Tae Hyung mengeratkan pelukannya, "Yah. Dan jangan pernah mencobanya." Jung Kook tahu, suatu saat nanti Tae Hyung akan meninggalkannya lagi. Suatu saat nanti Tae Hyung akan benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya. "_Kajja_, Aku akan terlambat."

"Bibi' Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Nyonya Kim melambai pelan membiarkan Jung Kook pergi karna Ia masih melayani pelanggan yang lain. Tepat saat Jung Kook keluar dari Cafe dan berbelok di persimpangan, V baru saja sampai di cafe ibunya itu. "Ibu."

Nyonya Kim mengangkat wajahnya mendengar panggilan yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia tertegun di tempatnya melihat sosok dari belahan diri anaknya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. "V, Kaukah itu Nak?" V tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum menghampiri wanita parubaya itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merindukan Ibu."

"Ibu juga, Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau semakin terlihat lebih tampan."

V terkekeh, "Yah, tentu saja. Aku memang selalu lebih tampan dari Tae Hyung." Candanya membuat Nyonya Kim terkekeh. "Tunggu sebentar _ne_." V hendak bertanya lagi, namun Ia urungkan melihat Ibunya sudah masuk kedalam dapur. Merasa pegal berdiri, Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat pintu. Matanya terpaku pada secangkir kopi yang tinggal setengah di depannya. V mencondongkan badannya sedikit untuk melihat jenis kopi itu. _"Coffie Latte_."

"Ayo kerumah Ibu. Sudah lama sekali Ibu tidak memasakkanmu." V berdiri dari tempatnya sedikit melirik pada gelas kopi yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengikuti langkah Ibunya berjalan beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis yang begitu banyak di tumbuhi bunga di halaman depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu V?"

"Baik, masih seperti dulu. Pekerja keras." Nyonya Kim terkekeh kecil dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti V di belakangnya. "Ibu."

"Yah."

"Apa boleh Aku melihat kamar Tae Hyung?" Raut wajah Nyonya Kim terlihat sedih sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. "Tentu saja, Kurasa Ia tidak akan marah saudaranya melihat kamarnya."

V tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan kearah tangga menuju kamar Tae Hyung. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka berpisah, V sangat jarang mengunjungi Ibunya dan saudara kembarnya itu. Ia bahkan sangat terkejut saat tahu kalau Tae Hyung meninggal karna kecelakaan motor satu tahun yang lalu.

CEKLEKK...

Suasana kamar yang cukup sederhana namun masih terlihat sangat maskulin dengan nuansa biru tua. V mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang berukuran sedang itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kamar. Mulai dari meja belajar, sebuah lemari pakaian. Beberapa foto di dinding yang di bingkai sangat indah. V tersenyum melihat sosok Tae Hyung yang sangat mirip dengannya bahkan hampir seratus persen. Tapi tunggu dulu...

V melangkah mendekati bingkai foto yang terjejer rapi di dinding kamar saudaranya itu. "Itu, Jung Kook."

Foto pertama terlihat Tae Hyung yang duduk di atas sofa sedang merungut dan Jung Kook yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil tersenyum lebar. V tertegun, belum pernah Ia melihat Jung Kook tersenyum selebar itu. V beralih ke foto yang kedua yang menunjukkan kalau Jung Kook sepertinya yang terlihat marah dan ingin menangis, melihat posisi Jung Kook yang sedang memeluk lututnya duduk di atas sebuah kursi panjang sementara Tae Hyung yang duduk di ujung kursi itu melihat Jung Kook dengan tatapan sendu. **"My Angel crying cause of me." **Kalimat yang tertera di bagian bawah foto itu.

V kembali tertegun, Ia seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan Tae Hyung merasa sesak melihat _namja _itu menangis. Namun rasa sesak itu tak berlangsung lama saat Ia melihat foto yang ketiga, foto di mana Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung terlihat saling menatap sambil tersenyum. **"He's make me falling in love every day." **

"Dasar perayu."

V beralih ke foto terakhir di mana Jung Kook yang sepertinya tertidur di perpustakaan kota di atas meja dengan kacamata yang melorot membuatnya terlihat sangat polos. **"Why? He's look beautiful like angel."**

"**Jeon Jung Kook****, Kau harus tahu Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri."**

V terpana, Ia baru tahu kalau Jung Kook adalah kekasih saudara kembarnya. Pantas saja waktu Jung Kook melihatnya pertama kali, _namja _itu terlihat sangat terkejut. "V! Kau sudah selesai, ayo kita makan." V tersentak saat Ibunya memanggilnya dari bawah, Ia pun turun kebawah menuju dapur. "Ibu tahu apa pertanyaanmu melihat koleksi kamar Tae Hyung."

V menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Dia adalah Jung Kook. Kekasih yang sangat dicintai Tae Hyung." V mengangguk pelan. Ia memang sudah menduganya hanya dengan melihat foto-foto itu. "Ibu, Masakanmu yang terbaik." Entah kenapa Ia tidak ingin mendengar cerita lebih lanjut dari kisah Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook.

"Yah, kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak."

**ooOOoo**

Jung Kook meletakkan bukunya dan beralih menatap heran V yang sedari tadi terus saja menatapnya. Ia memang menyukai ketenangan tapi tidak jika ada V di antara mereka. Apalagi Ia juga tidak bisa berbicara dengan Tae Hyung karna kehadiran V. "_Waeyo_?"

V menghela nafas, "Kenapa Kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau Kau kekasih Tae Hyung?"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Jung Kook melirik sinis Tae Hyung yang sedari tadi juga hanya diam di sampingnya. "_Aniya_, hanya saja Err—Apa Kau pernah masuk kedalam kamar Tae Hyung?" Jung Kook mengerinyit heran sedikit melirik Tae Hyung yang diam tanpa ekspresi menatap V.

"Dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku masuk. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tahu apa isi kamarnya?" Pertanyaan V semakin membuat Jung Kook penasaran. Sementara Tae Hyung yang duduk di sampingnya langsung melotot horor. **"Yakk! Awas saja kalau Kau sampai membawa ****Jung Kook**** masuk." **Percuma saja sebenarnya, karna hanya Jung Kook yang bisa mendengar suara Tae Hyung.

"_Mwo_?"

"Itu, Dia seperti maniak dirimu yang semua fotonya hanya ada dirimu." Jung Kook tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan V sementara Tae Hyung terlihat sangat kesal seolah mengatakan 'Andai saja Kau bukan saudaraku, Kau sudah jadi mayat ditanganku'. "Benarkah? Apa Aku boleh melihatnya?" V mengangguk semangat dan Tae Hyung beralih menatap tak percaya pada Jung Kook. **"****Jung Kook**** Kau tak bersungguh-sungguh bukan?"**

"_Gurae_, Besok saja _nde_. Setelah Kau selesai kerja. Aku pergi dulu. Ingat jaga dirimu baik-baik." Jung Kook tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, Ia melambaikan tangannya sampai V sudah tak terlihat karna _namja _itu sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah memastikan kepergian V, Jung Kook beralih menatap hantu tampan disampingnya yang terlihat masih sangat kesal.

"_Wae_? Kenapa Kau marah _eoh_? Apa jangan-jangan Kau menyimpan foto selingkuhanmu ju—" Jung Kook langsung mengatupkan bibirnya saat Tae Hyung tiba-tiba saja menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia beralih membaca bukunya kembali tidak ingin melihat wajah Tae Hyung. "Aku akan datang saat Kau pulang saja." Dan dalam sekejap Tae Hyung menghilang dari samping Jung Kook seolah-seolah Tae Hyung tidak pernah menduduki kursi disamping Jung Kook. "Ada apa memangnya? Aku jadi semakin penasaran."

**ooOOoo**

Jung Kook menatap nanar kamar didepannya, Ia melirik Tae Hyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sementara V yang membawanya sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Hey masuklah. Kurasa Tae Hyung tak akan marah." Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, Jung Kook melangkah masuk sedang Tae Hyung hanya bersandar di dinding kamar, sepertinya hantu itu masih kesal karna ulah V.

Sama seperti V, Jung Kook langsung memperhatikan suasana kamar yang masih terasa hangat itu. Ia berdiri di depan bingkai foto yang berjejer didepannya. Jung Kook tersenyum melihat foto pertama saat Ia membuat Tae Hyung kesal hari itu. Namun senyumannya memudar melihat foto yang kedua dimana hari itu Ia bertengkar hebat dengan Tae Hyung hingga kata putus keluar dari mulut Tae Hyung hari itu. "Tae Hyung terlihat sangat merasa bersalah dalam foto itu." Jung Kook mengangguk pelan, hari itu Ia sama sekali tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya menatap Tae Hyung karna kecewa.

"Tapi Aku menyukai senyummu yang ini Jung Kook." Jung Kook langsung menoleh pada V yang menunjuk foto dimana Ia dan Tae Hyung saling menatap sambil tersenyum. _**"Nado, **_**Aku juga menyukainya sayang."**

Jung Kook mendengus, "Kenapa kalian punya selera yang sama?"

"_Nugu_? Aku dan Tae Hyung?" Jung Kook mengangguk pelan. "Lagian siapa yang tidak akan tertarik melihatmu Jung Kook –_ah_. Dan Ini." Jung Kook mematung ditempatnya menerima sebuah buku Diary ditangannya masih memikirkan perkataan V yang sudah meninggalkannya didalam kamar Tae Hyung. Sementara Tae Hyung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus geli. "Apa ini? Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu Jung Kook."

Jung Kook mengerjap memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Tae Hyung, Ia segera bergegas pulang ke apartemennya karna Ia memang sudah sangat lelah setelah pulang dari perpustakaan dan berjalan kearah rumah Tae Hyung. Jung Kook bahkan mengabaikan panggilan V yang hendak mengantarnya pulang, _namja _itu terus mempercepat langkahnya. Tae Hyung pun juga dibuat heran dengan sikapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jung Kook mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Kenapa hatinya bergetar aneh saat V mengatakan itu. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada orang lain atau Tae Hyung akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oh yah ini apa yah?" Jung Kook baru teringat dengan buku Diary yang diberikan V. Namun lain halnya dengan Tae Hyung yang langsung terbelalak dan mencoba merebut buku itu dari Jung Kook. "Jung Kook! Berikan padaku!" Jung Kook menyembunyikan buku itu dibelakang punggungnya terjepit di antara tembok. "_Wae_? Aku jadi makin penasaran." Tae Hyung mendesis kesal dan beralih menjaga jarak dengan Jung Kook.

Jung Kook pun dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak karna membaca privasi orang akhirnya membuka buku itu dan mulai membaca isinya dengan diam. Jung Kook merasa tersentuh membaca isi dari catatan yang semuanya berisi tentang dirinya dan ditulis dengan begitu indah dan romantis. Ia menyimpan buku itu dan menghampiri Tae Hyung yang masih terlihat marah.

"Tae Hyung –_a__h_." Tae Hyung melirik Jung Kook lewat ekor matanya belum mau menatap _namja _itu. "_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_." Jung Kook menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya dibawah dagunya sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes _terbaiknya membuat Tae Hyung mau tidak mau menoleh.

"_Wae_? Sama sekali tidak mampan Jung Kook." Ujar Tae Hyung datar. Namun Jung Kook tidak mau menyerah, Ia semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat memelas seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan ibunya membuat Tae Hyung akhirnya tidak tahan.

"_Joengmalleyo__?__"_

"YAKK! Berhenti menunjukkan itu padaku. Kau membuatku tidak tahan ingin memakanmu." Merasa bahaya akan segera mengancam, Jung Kook reflek memundurkan tubuhnya kembali ke futonnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Tae Hyung menyeringai dan mendekati Jung Kook membuat Jung Kook semakin terpojok. "Menyingkir dariku Tae Hyung." Tae Hyung semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dan mengunci pergerakan Jung Kook dengan kedua tangannya. "_Wae_? Bukankah Kau yang lebih dulu menggodaku sayang?" Jung Kook langsung menepis tangan Tae Hyung yang mencolek dagunya.

"Yak! Ak—"

"Kenapa hem? Kau tidak perlu takut sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan kasar." Goda Tae Hyung kali ini membuat Jung Kook kesal. "Tae Hyung, Ak—GREP." Tidak ingin membuat Jung Kook ketakutan lebih lama, akhirnya Tae Hyung menyudahi untuk menggoda _namja _itu. Lagian mana bisa Ia menyentuh Jung Kook kalau pada kenyataannya Ia telah meninggalkan raganya.

"Tidurlah. Selamanya, Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu ketakutan dan terluka lagi. Karna Aku sangat mencintaimu Jung Kook –_ah_." Perlahan tangan Jung Kook mulai melingkar membalas pelukan Tae Hyung. Ia menyamakan posisinya sebelum terlelap dengan tenang.

"_**Mulailah mencintai **__**V **__**sayang, **__**a**__**kan kupastikan kalau Kau akan bahagia bersamanya." **_

**ooOOoo**

Langkah V terlihat begitu cepat menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Tak ada satu sapaan pun yang dibalas olehnya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu atau memang pada dasarnya Ia bukanlah orang seperti itu.

"V!"

V berhenti tepat di ujung koridor diatas tangga menuju lapangan parkir mendengar seseorang yang cukup familiar memanggil namanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jin yang sedang berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari kecil kearahnya.

"_Mwo_?" Tanyanya langsung tidak ingin berbasa basi.

Jin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap V sedikit gugup. "Itu. Soal kemarin. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tidak bi—"

"Tidak bisa. Kau tahu, Aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada orang yang sudah berani memutuskanku." Sela V dingin sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jin yang hanya bisa terdiam terpaku ditempatnya menatap kepergian V.

Sesampainya di depan mobilnya, V tidak langsung masuk. Ia mendesis kesal masih sangat kecewa karna Jin yang sudah memutuskannya disaat Ia ingin mencoba hubungan serius. V mengusap pelan wajahnya dan melempar tasnya kedalam mobil sportnya yang Ia buka atapnya itu. Namun saat akan masuk kedalam mobilnya V berbalik melihat seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya. Suasana hatinya yang sempat kacau tiba-tiba saja membaik saat melihat Jung Kook.

"Jung Kook." Jung Kook terlonjak saat V tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya dan merangkulnya membuat posisi Tae Hyung tergeser. "Sedang apa Kau dikampusku?" Jung Kook tahu kalau V adalah idola kampus yang membuat semua perhatian akan tertuju padanya saat Ia melakukan hal yang tidak biasa.

"V bisakah Kau melepaskan dulu rangkulanmu?" Tersadar akan sikapnya, V langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dengan canggung membuat Tae Hyung yang menjadi penonton terdekat mendengus geli. Tae Hyung kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jung Kook dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jung Kook membuat Jung Kook sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Jadi, kenapa Kau berada dikampusku?"

"Itu. Aku ingin mengambil buku yang pernah di pinjam oleh perpustakaan kampusmu. Katanya mereka sudah mendapatkan yang baru." V mengangguk pelan mengerti maksud Jung Kook. "Mau Aku antar?"

Tae Hyung tergelak geli. V benar-benar berusaha mendekati kekasihnya itu. **"Sekarang Kau bahkan berani mengajak ****Jung Kook****. **_**Aigoo, **_**anak ini benar-benar."**

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu. Maukah Kau mengantarku?" V tentu saja langsung mengiyakan. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Ia langsung menarik pria penjaga perpustakaan kota itu masuk kedalam area kampusnya meninggalkan tubuh kasat mata Tae Hyung yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan sebelum Ia menyusul Jung Kook yang sepertinya sedang mencari keberadaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, Jung Kook hanya bisa menunduk malu karna dipandangi setiap mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang mereka lewati. Banyak pandangan yang dilontarkan pada mereka, diantaranya pandangan iri ataupun bertanya. "Abaikan saja mereka. Kau tahu kan Aku ini Idola kampus?" Sahut V mengerti sikap canggung Jung Kook.

Jung Kook tersenyum tipis dan mencoba mengangkat wajahnya menatap area kampus yang tidak pernah bisa Ia injak untuk menempuh pendidikan universitas. Setelah Ia lulus SMA, Ia hanya bisa langsung bekerja dan untungnya Ia bisa langsung diterima sebagai penjaga perpustakaan kota.

"V!Ah untung Kau belum pulang. Kau dicari Dosen Im untuk tugas berikutnya juga ten—_Nuguya_?" Jung Kook langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan V saat pria yang tadi menyapa V melihatnya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan V.

"Dia Jung Kook. Pacar Kakakku." Jawab V datar. Lelaki itu kembali melihat Jung Kook dari bawah sampai atas sebelum tersenyum lebar. "_Annyeong _Jung Kook! Namaku Jung Heo Seok dan Kau bisa memanggilku Heo Seok."

"_Annyeong_." Balas Jung Kook seadanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Dosen Im. Sekarang minggirlah, Kau menghalangi jalan." Heo Seok merungut kesal mendengar nada ketus V walau tetap memberikan jalan pada V juga Jung Kook. Ia tersenyum kembali pada Jung Kook sebelum _namja _itu benar-benar berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Sekarang pergilah menemui Dosenmu." V mengangguk pelan merasa aneh dengan Jung Kook yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. "Kau mencari seseorang Jung Kook?"

Jung Kook tersentak tidak menyadari kalau V belum pergi dan sepertinya Ia ketahuan sedang mencari seseorang. Ah, Jung Kook lupa kalau yang sedang dicarinya itu bukan orang tapi seorang hantu. "_Aniya_. _Ka_!Aku masuk dulu."

**ooOOoo**

Setelah pulang dari kampus V. Jung Kook tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya bekerja ataupun sekedar membaca buku baru yang datang diperpustakaan kota itu. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah karna Tae Hyung yang tidak pernah menunjukkan lagi dirinya semenjak dari kampus V.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jung Kook? Kau sakit?" Jung Kook menggeleng pelan tidak ingin membuat wanita tua di depannya khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, seharusnya Jung Kook bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bukankah suatu saat nanti mau tidak mau Ia akan hidup sendiri lagi disaat Tae Hyung meninggalkan dirinya benar-benar untuk selamanya.

"Kau boleh pulang kalau Kau merasa sakit." Kali ini Jung Kook tersenyum membalasnya bahkan sampai wanita itu menghilang hingga keruangannya.

"_Tae Hyung__-ah, Kau dimana_?"

Sebenarnya Tae Hyung mendengarnya. Posisinya pun tidak jauh dari Jung Kook karna Ia berada di atas atap perpustakaan kota itu. Ia bisa merasakan keresahan hati Jung Kook mencari dirinya namun Ia sama sekali belum mau menampakkan dirinya didepan _namja _itu. Mulai sekarang, secara perlahan Ia akan membiasakan Jung Kook dengan ketidakhadirannya.

Jung Kook mendesah kecewa saat meninggalkan perpustakaan kota. Apa Tae Hyung sudah meninggalkannya? Apa Tae Hyung benar-benar telah pergi dari kehidupannya? Jung Kook tersenyum miris saat pemikiran-pemikiran itu terus membayangi pikirannya. Ia kemudian membereskan bukunya dan menata kembali buku yang telah dikembalikan oleh para pengunjung ketempat sebelumnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Jung Kook-_ah_." Jung Kook membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu dari hadapan bibi'yang selama ini menemaninya menjaga perpustakaan. Hari ini seharusnya Ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, hanya saja pemikiran-pemikirannya tentang Tae Hyung membuatnya hatinya tidak tenang dan ingin segera pulang dan untung sang Bibi' mau mengerti dan mengijinkannya pulang.

Musim gugur hampir tiba dan Jung Kook sudah tidak perlu menggunakan jaket yang tebal untuk melindungi dirinya. Hari ini Ia hanya memakai _cordi _panjang dengan celana _jins _juga sepatu _boot _setinggi setengah betisnya. Tak lupa sebuah syal merah menghiasi lehernya dan sebuah tas ransel berwarna senada dengan _cordi_nya menjadi hiasan tubuhnya hari itu.

Jung Kook tak langsung pulang keapertemen kecilnya. Ia berhenti sejenak saat melihat taman dekat apartemennya yang biasanya penuh dengan tumpukan salju kini terlihat bersih. Lama Ia menimang, Jung Kook pun melangkah mendekati dua buah ayunan yang ada ditaman itu. Jung Kook mendudukkan dirinya pelan diatas salah satu ayunan itu tanpa berniat untuk mengayunkannya seperti kebanyakan orang lakukan saat menaiki sebuah ayunan.

Jung Kook mendongak menatap taburan jutaan bintang diatasnya. Sebuah senyum miris kembali terukir diwajahnya sebelum Ia meneggakkan kembali wajahnya menatap ke depan. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat kebersamaannya dengan Tae Hyung waktu dulu. Waktu disaat Ia begitu membenci Tae Hyung yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan juga marah namun justru karna itulah sekarang bahkan Ia tidak bisa melupakan _namja _itu walau hanya sedetik.

"Kau bisa kedinginan sayang."

Dengan reflek Jung Kook langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap seseorang yang sudah membuatnya gelisah saharian ini. Ia tersenyum mendapati _namja _itu kini berada disampingnya lagi. "Kau kemana saja _eoh_?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jung Kook menggeleng pelan, "Aku pikir Kau sudah meninggalkanku." Tae Hyung beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya kemudian berlutut didepan Jung Kook. "Jung Kook-_ah_." Ujarnya pelan membuat Jung Kook mengerinyit heran.

"_Mwo_?"

"Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu bahagia. Tapi dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, bagaimana bisa Aku membuatmu bahagia hem?" Mengerti maksud pembicaraan Tae Hyung, Jung Kook pun memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap wajah pucat didepannya.

"Apa Kau sangat ingin meninggalkanku Tae Hyung?"

"Jung Ko—"

"_Ka_!_" _Sela Jung Kook menyuruh agar Tae Hyung segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Jung Kook-_ah_. Bukan seperti itu, Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu bahagia. Hanya itu, sungguh." Ujar Tae Hyung mulai frustasi karna tidak bisa menyakinkan Jung Kook agar _namja _itu mau membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Lalu kenapa Kau meninggalkanku kalau Kau ingin melihatku bahagia?"

Tae Hyung mendesah lelah, "Jung Kook-_ah_, harus berapa kali Aku bilang. Aku juga sangat tidak menginginkan takdir ini terjadi padaku. Tidak tahukah Kau? Kalau Aku menginginkan dirimu lebih dari siapapun didunia ini."

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Ujar Jung Kook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mulai sekarang! Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Mulai sekarang Aku akan membiasakan diriku untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kau benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi pergilah, Kau tidak perlu khawatir karna Aku pasti akan bahagia." Jung Kook melepaskan genggaman tangan Tae Hyung untuk menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes di pipi sebelah kirinya meninggalkan Tae Hyung yang hanya bisa tertegun ditempatnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam apartemennya, Jung Kook langsung mengunci pintunya berharap Tae Hyung benar-benar tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapannya. Tapi, apa Ia sudah siap? Apa hatinya sudah sanggup benar-benar kehilangan Tae Hyung. Apa kehidupannya akan lebih indah saat Tae Hyung benar-benar telah meninggalkannya?

Di luar pintu, Tae Hyung hanya bisa diam mematung ditempatnya mendengar isakan pilu Jung Kook. Inginnya, Ia masuk dan menenangkan _namja _itu seperti biasa. Namun kenapa itu terasa sangat memberatkan? Bukankah dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang Ia bisa dengan mudah menembus pintu.

"_Jung Kook__-ah_." Bahkan untuk menyebut nama itu saja semua terasa menyakitkan.

"Hiks."

Tidak! Tae Hyung tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Ia langsung melangkah masuk dan memberikan pelukannya ditubuh Jung Kook yang terlihat semakin rapuh. _"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhe. _Jung Kook. Kau tahu kalau Aku sangat mencintaimu. _Jebal uljimayo_."

Bukannya mendengar perkataan Tae Hyung, Jung Kook malah semakin membiarkan liquid bening itu terus menghiasi pipinya seakan air mata itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. _"Wae_? Kenapa Kau begitu kejam padaku. Kenapa Kau meninggalkanku disaat Aku begitu mencintaimu. Kenapa Kau meninggalkanku disaat Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa."

Tae Hyung tersenyum mendengar racauan Jung Kook yang selama ini selalu dipendam oleh _namja _itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Jung Kook mengatakan semua yang ada dihatinya dan itu membuat Tae Hyung merasa begitu legah. Tae Hyung tahu, semua rasa sakit Jung Kook selama ini Ia pendam sendiri. Mengingat kenyataan kalau Jung Kook adalah anak yatim piatu.

**ooOOoo**

Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat Jung Kook terbangun. Ia akan mendapati Tae Hyung mendekapnya dengan erat dan memberikan senyum manisnya untuk semangatnya menjalani hari. Namun hari ini, Ia mendapati _namja _itu hanya duduk disudut ruangan dengan pakaian favoritnya. Jung Kook pun memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran Tae Hyung. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa hingga Ia keluar dari apartemennya.

"_Jung Kook__-ah_."

Jung Kook berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Tae Hyung dengan tatapan dingin. "_Ka_!" Pintanya dengan nada dingin sedingin tatapan matanya.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat. Kau tidak usah kerja dul—" Jung Kook langsung menepis tangan Tae Hyung yang hendak meraba wajahnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan pergi dari kehidupanku. Jadi pergilah." Jung Kook kembali berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jung Ko—"

"Sudah kubilang untuk pergi. Kenapa Kau tidak mendengarnya _eoh_?"

"Kau kenapa?" Jung Kook mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok didepannya. Namun, ternyata orang yang sekarang berdiri didepannya adalah V kembaran Tae Hyung.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jung Kook dingin membuat V mengerinyit heran. "Kau ini kenapa? Tadi Kau menyuruhku pergi dan sekarang Kau malah bersikap dingin padaku. Apa Aku punya salah?"

Jung Kook memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan V. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan orang lain. Namun, hanya beberapa langkah. Jung Kook kembali berbalik karna V yang menarik tangannya.

"Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat?" Sama seperti Tae Hyung, Jung Kook pun menepis tangan V yang hendak memeriksa dahinya. "Bukan urusanmu sama sekali. Jadi, pergilah."

V yang mulai geram dengan sikap Jung Kook kembali menarik Jung Kook agar menghadap dirinya yang hendak pergi lagi. "Bisakah Kau memintaku untuk tinggal? Kalau Aku adalah Tae Hyung, apa Kau akan memintaku tinggal? Sedari tadi Kau terus memintaku pergi. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu _eoh_?" Jung Kook tersentak mendengar bentakan V.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak pergi. Tapi Kau malah pergi dan meninggalkanku selamanya." Gumam Jung Kook pelan membuat V mengerinyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jung Kook. Ia hendak bertanya namun, Jung Kook tiba-tiba terjatuh dalam pangkuannya. Sepertinya _namja _itu pingsan.

_***Flashback On**_

"**Ayolah ****Tae Hyung**** ikut kami sekali saja. Kenapa Kau takut sekali sih dengan ****Jung Kook****?" ****Tae Hyung**** tersenyum miring mendengar bujukan teman-temannya yang memintanya untuk pergi berpesta di pantai setelah kelulusan mereka di SMA.**

"**Kurasa ****Nam Joon**** benar ****Tae Hyung****? Inikan hanya pesta biasa. Kurasa ****Jung Kook**** tidak akan memutuskanmu gara-gara ini?" Sahut salah seorang teman ****Tae Hyung****.**

**Tae Hyung**** mulai menimang-nimang bujukan teman-temannya sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Jam 7 nanti Ok. Sekarang Aku harus pergi." Jawab ****Tae Hyung**** akhirnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas menuju kelas ****Jung Kook**** yang berada dikelas orang-orang berprestasi.**

"**Jung Kook****-**_**ah**_**." Panggil ****Tae Hyung**** membuat **_**namja **_**bergigi kelinci**** yang sedang memasukkan bukunya didalam loker itu menoleh. Namun bukan hanya **_**namja **_**itu yang menoleh, semua murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas itupun ikut menoleh untuk sekedar melihat pangeran sekolah itu. Mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing saat ****Jung Kook**** melemparkan tatapan tajamnya.**

"**Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu itu sayang. Kau kan tahu, Aku hanya milikmu." Goda ****Tae Hyung**** saat mereka berjalan dikoridor untuk pulang sekolah. ****Jung Kook**** tergelak kecil sebelum mendengus pelan. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Kim." Ujar ****Jung Kook**** datar lalu mempercepat langkah meninggalkan ****Tae Hyung**** yang terlihat mencibir.**

"**Hari ini Aku ingin pergi ber—"**

"**Tidak boleh." Tolak ****Jung Kook**** segera. "**_**Wae**_**? Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Jadi, Bolehkan Aku pergi?"**

"**Kim ****Tae Hyung****. Aku Su—CUPP"**

"**Yah **_**arasso. Kajja **_**Kita pulang." ****Tae Hyung**** memilih menyerah untuk membujuk ****Jung Kook****. Mungkin, ****Jung Kook**** akan berubah pikiran setelah mereka sampai di apartemen ****Jung Kook****. ****Jung Kook ****menghela nafas melihat punggung ****Tae Hyung**** yang sedang berjalan kearah parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Bukannya Ia tidak ingin membiarkan ****Tae Hyung****, hanya saja tidak untuk malam ini. Apa **_**namja **_**itu lupa kalau malam ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ketiga tahun.**

**Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Mereka sama-sama terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing bahkan ketika mereka sampai dia apartemen ****Jung Kook****. "Kau ingin kesuatu tempat?" ****Jung Kook ****menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kita berdua ada di****rumah malam ini."**

**Tae Hyung**** mengangguk pelan dan bergegas mengganti bajunya. "Aku akan ke****minimarket sebentar. Kau tunggulah disini." Teriak ****Jung Kook**** karna ****Tae Hyung**** sudah berada didalam kamar mandi.**

"_**Nde**_**. Belikan Aku sikat gigi baru yah sayang." ****Jung Kook**** mendengus pelan mendengar permintaan Jongin. "Yah. Tapi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Menggelikan ****Kim Tae Hyung****." Terdengar gelak tawa kecil dari kamar mandi membuat ****Jung Kook**** semakin mendengus kesal. Ia menyimpan tasnya dan memilih pergi atau Ia dan ****Tae Hyung**** akan berakhir dengan perang mulut dan pastinya Ia akan kalah dengan sejuta rayuan dari **_**namja **_**yang ber**_**title**_** Kim ****Tae Hyung**** itu.**

**Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat ****Jung Kook**** kembali dari minimarket. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam. Padahal Ia hanya ****ber****belanja keperluan biasa. **

"**Kau sudah datang?" Senyum ****Jung Kook**** yang hampir mengembang dibibir **_**namja **_**itu kembali memudar saat melihat pakaian ****Tae Hyung**** yang sepertinya hendak pergi.**

"**Kau ingin kemana ****Tae Hyung****?" ****Tae Hyung**** menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Ayolah sayang. Sekali saja. Aku berjanji akan cepat pulang."**

**Jung Kook**** terdiam mendengar permintaan ****Tae Hyung****. Belum pernah **_**namja **_**itu seserius ini meminta izin padanya. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang. "Tidak bisakah Kau tidak usah pergi malam ini?" Mendengar jawaban ****Jung Kook****, ****Tae Hyung**** jadi merasa sedikit kesal. Ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar merasa kalau ****Jung Kook**** sepertinya sudah cukup egois hari ini.**

"**Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Kau lakukan. Kurasa malam ini tidak ada yang istemewa. Ayolah Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Aku hanya tidak enak dengan teman-temanku. Tidakkah Kau mengerti itu?" Jung Kook tersentak mendengar bentakan ****Tae Hyung****. Belum pernah **_**namja **_**itu membentak dirinya walaupun sangat marah.**

"**Tap—"**

"**Aku akan kembali. Kenapa Kau menjadi begitu menyebalkan **_**eoh**_**?" ****Jung Kook**** menahan tangan ****Tae Hyung**** yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. "**_**Jebal. Kajima**_**." Mohon ****Jung Kook****. Namun, ****Tae Hyung**** sudah tersulut emosi untuk melihat raut permohonan ****Jung Kook****.**

"**Kita akan berbicara nanti." Ujar ****Tae Hyung**** kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan ****Jung Kook****. Satu hal yang ****Tae Hyung**** tidak tahu, kalau itu adalah permohonan terakhir ****Jung Kook**** yang dipinta darinya.**

**Jung Kook**** mencoba meredakan rasa sesak dalam hatinya. Ia mendekati kulkasnya dan mengambil sebuah kue yang sudah Ia persiapkan sejak tadi pagi. ****Jung Kook**** memasangkan sebuah lilin yang baru saja dibelinya dari **_**mini market**_**. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya sedikit lama di **_**mini market**_**.**

"**Dasar ****Kim Tae Hyung**_**pabbo**_**." Rutuknya kesal. Ia akan menunggu ****Tae Hyung**** pulang. Mungkin sekali ini, ****Jung Kook**** akan mengalah karna hari jadi mereka pun masih beberapa jam lagi.**

**ooOOoo**

"**Ku pikir Kau tidak akan datang. Ah, biar kutebak. Kau pasti habis bertengkar hebat dengan istrimu itu." ****Tae Hyung**** mendengus kesal, Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas masalahnya dengan ****Jung Kook****. Ia datang untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan bukannya malah semakin mengingatkannya dengan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan ****Jung Kook**** tadi.**

"**Hey! Jangan meng****g****anggunya. Ayo ****Tae Hyung****! Mari kita bersenang-senang." ****Nam Joon**** memberikan sebuah alkohol ringan pada ****Tae Hyung**** yang langsung ditolak oleh **_**namja **_**itu. Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati janjinya pada ****Jung Kook**** untuk tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol apapun alasannya.**

**Tae Hyung**** memilih menyendiri duduk diatas ayunan yang terbuat dari rajutan tali memandang ombak pantai yang terus menghempaskan tubuhnya dibatu karang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya dari ****Jung Kook****. Ia teringat saat pertengkaran mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ****Tae Hyung**** hendak menutup matanya sebentar, Ia kembali melebarkan matanya teringat sesuatu saat tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah lilin yang berbentuk angka tiga dikantong belanjaan ****Jung Kook****. Buru-buru Ia mengecek ponselnya yang menunjukkan tanggal 10.**

"**Bodoh. Dasar ****Tae Hyung**** bodoh. Pantas saja ****Jung Kook**** sering memanggilmu bodoh." Umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri segera beranjak dari ayunan itu dan tanpa berpamitan, ****Tae Hyung**** segera pergi meninggalkan area pantai.**

**Tae Hyung**** terus merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisa melupakan hari istemewa mereka. Ia memang pantas di panggil bodoh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. **_**"**__**Jung Kook**__**-ah, mianhae**_**." **

**Tanpa sadar, ****Tae Hyung**** terus menambah kecepatan kendaraannya dan melewati jalan rawan kecelakaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk memelankan laju kendaraannya. Namun sialnya, jalanan yang dilewati**** Tae Hyung ****sangat licin membuat ban motornya tergelincir.**

**CIKIK.. BRUGH..**

"_**Jung Kook-ah**__** mianhae."**_

**ooOOoo**

**TING.. TING..**** TING.. TING..**

**Jung Kook**** tersentak mendengar suara alarm ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam yang berarti hari jadi mereka telah tiba. ****Jung Kook**** tersenyum miris mendekati kue yang sudah Ia hias begitu indah. ****Tae Hyung**** tidak akan datang dan ****Jung Kook**** yakin itu. Namun, ****Jung Kook**** mencoba bersikap dewasa. Semua orang pasti punya kekurangan dan ****Tae Hyung**** mungkin hanya melupakannya.**

"**Selamat untukku dan juga ****Tae Hyung****."**

**Drrt.. Drrt..**

**Belum sempat**** Jung Kook**** meniup lilinnya, ****Jung Kook**** beralih menatap ponselnya yang terus berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Ia mengerinyit heran, namun berharap yang menelphonenya adalah ****Tae Hyung ****dan memberikannya ucapan selamat. Tapi, ****Jung Kook**** semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama ibu ****Tae Hyung ****lah yang tertera disana. Ia pun langsung mengangkatnya mencoba mengabaikan rasa gelisahnya yang tiba-tiba saja datang mendera hatinya.**

"_**Yeoboseyo."**_

"Jung Kook Hiks. Jung Kook Hiks."

"**Bibi' ada apa? Kenapa Bibi' menangis?" Tanya ****Jung Kook**** masih mencoba tenang padahal Ia sudah sangat merasa resah dan gelisah.**

"Tae Hyung. Jung Kook, Tae Hyung...,"

"**Bibi' tenanglah. Ada apa? Katakan padaku?"**

"Jung Kook –_ah_. Tae Hyung meninggal karna kecelakaan motor."

**DEG'**

**Hanya cukup satu kali ****Jung Kook**** mendengarnya karna ponselnya sudah terjatuh dari tangannya. ****Jung Kook**** terkekeh kecil namun terdengar begitu memilukan. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Ia berharap kalau semua ini hanya kejutan untukknya dari ****Tae Hyung****. **

**Namun ternyata mimpi itu adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. ****Tae Hyung**** telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya. Seharusnya Ia mengatakan kalau Ia sangat mencintai **_**namja **_**itu andai Ia tahu kalau ****Tae Hyung**** akan meninggalkannya.**

"**Tae Hyung****."**

**Jung Kook**** terpaku menatap jasad didepannya yang telah ditutupi kain putih hingga diatas kepala ****Tae Hyung****. "**_**Gotjimal. **_**Aku tahu Kau hanya ingin membohongiku kan**** Tae Hyung****? Aku tahu Kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku kan ****Tae Hyung****. **_**Ireona**_**. Ini sudah tanggal 10 ****Tae Hyung****." Namun sebanyak apapun ****Jung Kook**** meracau, ****Tae Hyung**** tidak akan pernah lagi membuka matanya dan menjawab semua pertanyaan ****Jung Kook**** dengan candaannya yang selalu membuat ****Jung Kook**** kesal dan juga bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.**

"**Tae Hyung.**_**Jebal**_**?**_**"**_

_***Flasshback Off**_

"Tae Hyung!"

Jung Kook langsung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri saat terbangun. Ia melihat sekeliling saat menicum aroma obat-obatan. Ternyata Ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Jung Kook mendongak saat yakin kalau orang yang bertanya itu adalah V. "Yah." Jawab Jung Kook pelan dan mencabut selang infus yang berada dilengannya. "Yak! Apa yang Kau lakukan. Kau masih harus dirawat." Ujar V panik mencoba menahan Jung Kook.

"_Eopseo_. Aku ingin pulang." Jawab Jung Kook dingin membuat V benar-benar terheran dengan sikap _namja _itu. Bukankah kemarin mereka masih baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jung Kook langsung menepis tangan V yang hendak memapahnya. Ia memilih berjalan sendiri sedikit meringis ngilu saat rasa pusing dikepalanya masih mendominasi. "Kau!" V berhenti tepat d idepan Jung Kook karna _namja _itu langsung berbalik menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Lanjut Jung Kook membuat V membeku ditempatnya. Jung Kook segera berbalik saat Ia hampir saja meneteskan air mata didepan V. Ia tidak pernah membenci _namja _itu. Ia hanya ingin terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa Tae Hyung telah meninggalkannya dan dengan melihat wajah Tae Hyung di wajah V akan begitu sulit untuknya. Sementara V hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian Jung Kook. Memangnya Ia bisa apa? Ia hanya seorang yang secara kebetulan mengenal Jung Kook.

Tidak jauh dari sana, sosok yang selalu berpakaian hitam itu hanya bisa memandang sendu keduanya terlebih dengan sosok rapuh yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Ia melirik V yang masih saja setia di tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap mengejar seseorang yang terus saja menghindarinya.

"Jung Kook."

DEG'

Jung Kook mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya di dalam bus. Ia mencoba menulikan telinganya walau Ia sangat yakin kalau hal itu sia-sia saja. "_Nan saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Tae Hyung menoleh menatap Jung Kook yang terus saja mengabaikannya dengan melihat kearah keluar jendela bus. Ia menatap lirih Jung Kook yang benar-benar keras kepala. "Jung—"

"_Ka_!_ Jeball"_ Lirih Jung Kook sangat pelan tanpa menatap Tae Hyung tidak ingin dianggap orang gila karna berbicara sendiri. Tae Hyung tersenyum miris mendengar penolakan Tae Hyung. Ia merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilauan. Tanpa Jung Kook ketahui, sebuah cincin telah tersemat dijari manisnya tepat setelah kepergian Tae Hyung.

Nafas Jung Kook tercekat saat Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Tae Hyung. Ia menoleh pelan berharap Tae Hyung masih berada disana. Seakan sebuah batu besar sedang menghimpit alat pernafasannya, semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Jung Kook bahkan sudah tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya sekarang.

"_Nado. Nado jeongmal saranghae_." Batin Jung Kook sebelum menghapus air matanya sempat menetes. Ia menatap cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya. Cincin itu adalah cincin pemberian Tae Hyung saat hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun.

"_Mianhae_. Aku terlalu egois."

**ooOOoo**

Sebenarnya ini ONESHOOT, tapi saya potong ajag dulu yah. Soalnya ini udah panjang banget. Nanti dah, kalau ada yang mau baca. Saya bakalan remake sebagiannya.

Saya sudah bilang, ini remake... maaf kalau ada typo... ngeremake itu susah ternyata #plakk

So wanna review?


	2. Chapter 2

Jung Kook kembali seperti dulu saat pertama kali Tae Hyung meninggalkannya. Ia hidup seperti robot dan hanya berbicara seadanya saja. Ia tahu kalau Tae Hyung masih bersamanya. Masih mengajaknya berbicara namun tidak pernah direspon Jung Kook. _Namja _itu terus saja menganggap seolah-seolah kehadiran Tae Hyung disisinya hanya halusinasinya saja. Sedang V sendiri, sudah sebulan setelah kejadian dirumah sakit itu Ia tidak pernah mengunjungi Jung Kook lagi diperpustakaan kota. Sebenarnya Ia masih sering melihat _namja _itu dari jauh namun Ia tidak pernah berani untuk menghampiri Jung Kook.

"Berhenti memakan itu Jung Kook. Lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus. Kau ingin bunuh diri." Maki Tae Hyung saat Jung Kook lagi-lagi hanya memakan ramen sebagai santapan sehari-harinya, ia merebut cup ramen Jung Kook. Namun lagi-lagi Jung Kook memilih diam. Ia menyimpan sumpitnya dan meminum air lalu tidur diatas futonnya dengan tenang.

Tae Hyung mendesah lelah. "Sebenarnya Kau menginginkan apa Jung Kook _–ah_? Mau sampai kapan Kau akan seperti ini _eoh_?"

"Kau ingin Aku menghilang. Baiklah! Tapi Kau harus berjanji akan hidup dengan bahagia." Jung Kook membuka kelopak matanya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa terpejam. Ia mendudukan dirinya. "_Eottokkeh_?"

Tae Hyung dengan cepat menoleh saat Jung Kook merespon ucapannya. "_Eottokkeh_? Bagaimana caranya Aku bahagia disaat semua kebahagiaanku telah pergi meninggalkanku?" Tanya Jung Kook frustasi. Air matanya yang selalu tertahan selama sebulan ini kini mengalir dengan sangat derasnya.

Perlahan, Tae Hyung mendekat kearah Jung Kook dan memeluk _namja _itu dengan erat. "Kau benar-benar brengsek Kim Tae Hyung. Aku sudah berulang kali memintamu pergi dari hatiku tapi kenapa Kau belum pergi juga _eoh_.?" Tae Hyung membiarkan Jung Kook mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin Jung Kook memendam semuanya dan akhirnya akan berdampak buruk pada kesehatan _namja _itu.

"Dengarkan Aku sayang. Kau pasti akan bahagia. Aku berjanji itu."

Dan Jung Kook hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar janji Tae Hyung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara _namja _itu membahagiakannya disaat _namja _itu pasti akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, Ia akan mencoba percaya sekali saja. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana _namja _itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Tae Hyung."

**ooOOoo**

"ARGGHHH. Aku bisa gila." Heo Seok menatap prihatin V yang sudah sebulan ini terlihat begitu frustasi. Apa Ia benar-benar mencintai Jin sampai sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat frustasi karna di putuskan oleh _namja _itu. Heo Seok masih berfikir kalau V terlihat frustasi karna Jin.

"Kenapa Aku tidak bisa melupakan Dia?" Heo Seok semakin menekuk wajahnya khawatir. Lihatlah! Bahkan sekarang sahabatnya itu berbicara sendiri.

"Aku tahu Kau sedang patah hati karna diputuskan Jin. Tapi Kau tidak usah berlebihan begini V. Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu." Sahut Heo Seok membuat V langsung menatapnya tajam. "Jadi, Kau berfikir Aku seperti ini karna Jin?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Heo Seok mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya siapa lagi? Kekasihmu yang terakhir itu kan Jin." Tanya Heo Seok balik dengan wajah polos yang benar-benar bisa membuat V memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Hahahaahah. Kau benar-benar konyol Heo Seok. Mana mungkin Aku seperti ini karna _namja _itu. Aku itu seperti ini kar—"

"V?"

"Benar! Karna pemilik suara itu. Lihatlah Aku bahkan berhalusinasi Dia memanggil namaku." Heo Seok mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya V tidak sadar kalau sekarang ada seseorang diantara mereka.

"V?"

"Yakk! Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Karna itu hanya ak—" Heo Seok mengatupkan bibirnya ingin ketawa. Sekarang Ia mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat frustasi belakangan ini. Ternyata itu karna _namja _penjaga perpustakaan kota, Jung Kook.

Jung Kook menatap heran V yang sekarang mengatupkan bibirnya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jung Kook." Gumam V pelan.

Jung Kook tersenyum kikuk. "Soal dirumah sakit Aku ingin meminta maaf. Dan mengucapkan terima kasih." V mengangguk kikuk masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya karna kehadiran Jung Kook.

"Jung Kook-_ah_. Apa Kau tahu sahabat tampanku ini terlihat sangat frustasi belakangan ini karna tidak bi—AKHH." V melotot tajam pada Heo Seok yang hampir saja membocorkan rahasianya pada Jung Kook. Heo Seok mencibir diam dengan mulutnya pada V sambil mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di jari kakinya yang di injak V.

"Heo Seok-_sshi_. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Heo Seok dengan terpaksa mengangguk saat merasakan aura gelap dari sahabatnya. V beralih menatap Jung Kook untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya dengan frontalnya mau mengatakan pada Jung Kook tentang dirinya belakangan ini. Dimana harga dirinya?

"Oh yah Jung Kook? Apa Kau datang kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf padaku?" Jung Kook menoleh kearah V dan menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengambil buku lagi diperpustakaanmu tapi Aku sedikit lupa dengan jalannya malah berjalan kekantin dan bertemu dengan kalian." Diam-diam V menghela nafas kecewa. Ia berfikir Jung Kook datang dengan sengaja hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Mau Aku antar?"

Jung Kook mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia membungkuk sejenak pada Heo Seok yang masih terlihat kesakitan kemudian berjalan mengikuti V dari belakang. Melihat kepergian Jung Kook dan V, Heo Seok hanya bisa mencibir pelan. Tapi dalam hati Ia menyeringai karna akhirnya Ia bisa menggoda V dihari-hari berikutnya.

Sementara itu V terlihat sedang menunggu Jung Kook diluar perpustakaan. Laki-laki itu mengambil _headphone_nya dan mendengarkan musik agar tidak bosan menunggu. "V—_Tae Hyung_."

_***Flashback On**_

"**Tae Hyung.****" ****Jung Kook**** mengerinyit heran saat ****Tae Hyung**** tak merespon panggilannya. Padahal biasanya, sejauh apapun jaraknya ****Jung Kook**** memanggil namanya, ****Tae Hyung**** akan mendengarnya dan langsung meresponnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ****Jung Kook**** berjalan mendekati ****Tae Hyung****. Tetapi, ****Jung Kook**** berhenti melangkah sekitar dua meter dari jarak ****Tae Hyung****. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama****wajah ****Tae Hyung**** yang terlihat sangat tampan saat sebuah **_**headphone **_**berwarna putih menghiasi kepalanya.**

**Jung Kook**** tersenyum dan kembali melangkah mendekati ****Tae Hyung**** dan melepas **_**headphone namja **_**itu. ****Jung Kook**** bisa melihat raut wajah kesal ****Tae Hyung**** sebelum terganti dengan sebuah senyum manis setelah tahu kalau orang yang melepas **_**headphone**_**nya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.**

"_**Mwo**_**?" Tanya ****Tae Hyung**** manja sambil menarik ****Jung Kook**** agar lebih mendekatkan kearahnya. Ia bahkan tetap melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ****Jung Kook**** walau beberapa murid yang melewati mereka terlihat berbisik di****koridor sekolah.**

**Jung Kook**** pun tak tinggal diam. Dia menatap ****Tae Hyung**** tajam berharap **_**namja **_**itu akan melepaskan tangannya. Namun, bukannya takut. ****Tae Hyung**** malah tersenyum dengan begitu bodohnya seolah hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.**

"**Ku tanya sekali lagi**** Jeon Jung Kook****. Ada apa si kutu buku ini mencari seorang Kim ****Tae Hyung**_**eoh**_**?" ****Jung Kook**** mendengus pelan. "Apa Aku harus punya alasan untuk mencari kekasihku sendi—" ****Jung Kook**** langsung mengatupkan bibirnya saat sadar telah mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah Ia ucapkan setelah berpacaran dengan ****Tae Hyung**** selama dua tahun.**

**Lain hal dengan ****Tae Hyung**** yang terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar kata itu dari ****Jung Kook****. Padahal Ia sudah pupus harapan kalau ****Jung Kook**** akan mengatakan 'kekasihku' saat mereka berbicara. "Tentu saja tidak sayang. Aku bahkan pernah menemuimu hanya ingin melihat senyummu. Tetapi jika Kau yang melakukannya Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia."**

**Rasa kesal ****Jung Kook**** memudar dan ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu Aku akan sering-sering menemuimu. Apa Kau akan bahagia?" Dengan cepat ****Tae Hyung**** mengangguk sementara ****Jung Kook**** hanya bisa mendengus geli.**

**CUPP..**

**Jung Kook**** semakin melebarkan senyum****ny**** melihat ****Tae Hyung**** yang terpaku ditempatnya setelah mendapat ciuman singkat dipipinya dari ****Jung Kook****. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ****Ia ****sudah melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang ****Jung Kook**** membuat **_**namja **_**itu terlepas dan akhirnya pergi setelah mengambil **_**headphone**_**nya dan beralih mendengarnya.**

"**JEON JUNG KOOK**** JEONGMAL SARANGHAE." Teriak ****Tae Hyung**** setelah kesadarannya kembali. **

**Jung Kook**** pun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik melihat ****Tae Hyung**** yang masih melakukan **_**Love sigh **_**dengan tangannya diatas kepala. Rasanya sangat sayang jika Ia tidak tersenyum hari itu. **

"_**Nado Jeongmal saranghae**_**." Ujar ****Jung Kook**** tanpa bersuara sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kembali namun ****Tae Hyung**** sudah cukup mengerti membaca gerakan bibir ****Jung Kook****.**

"_**Namja **_**itu. Bagaimana bisa membuatku jatuh cinta setiap hari." Sadar atau tidak, ****Tae Hyung**** dan ****Jung Kook**** mengatakan itu disaat yang bersamaan didalam hati mereka.**

_***Flashback off**_

"Jung Kook. Hey!"

"Yah?"

V menghela nafas. Akhirnya Jung Kook meresponnya. Sudah dari tadi Ia memanggil _namja _itu namun Jung Kook sama sekali tidak meresponnya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya—BRUKH." V dengan reflek menangkap Jung Kook saat seorang mahasiswa menabrak Jung Kook tanpa sengaja. Mahasiswa itu sejenak membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum berlalu. V tidak mengenalinya karna mahasiswa itu mennggunakan tudung jaketnya dan memakai topi.

DEG'

DEG'

V baru tersadar posisi mereka saat Ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat lebih dari kata normal. V langsung membenarkan posisi mereka dan tersenyum canggung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jung Kook mengangguk sekali masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ingin melihat mahasiswa yang menabraknya. Ia seperti mengenal bau _namja _itu. Namun sepanjang koridor kampus, Ia tidak melihat lagi siluet mahasiswa itu.

"_Kajja_. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai keparkiran." Jung Kook pun mengikuti langkah V berjalan menuju parkiran. Tepat saat Jung Kook dan V menjauh dari perpustakaan, mahasiswa yang menabarak Jung Kook tadi memunculkan dirinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Jung Kook."

Jung Kook berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap V kembali. "_Mwo_?"

"Err. Itu—"

Jung Kook mengerinyitkan alisnya menatap V heran. Biasanya _namja _itu akan langsung mengatakan apapun padanya tanpa berfikir dulu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang _namja _itu terlihat gugup?

"Apa Kau mau menonton bersamaku?" Melihat respon Jung Kook yang hanya diam membuat V mengerti kalau Jung Kook mungkin tidak bisa. "Ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Berha—"

"Jam berapa?" Sela Jung Kook. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada V yang sudah beberapa kali membantunya.

"_Nde_?" V mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Ku bilang jam berapa?" Ulang Jung Kook.

"Nanti malam Ok. Setelah Kau pulang kerja." Jawab V cepat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jung Kook dengan langkah cepat membuat pemuda penjaga perpustakaan itu benar-benar heran dengan tingkah V.

"_**Dia menyukaimu sayang**_**." **Jung Kook reflek menoleh mendengar suara Tae Hyung yang sekarang sudah berdiri didekatnya. Ia menatap Tae Hyung heran sambil mengerinyit. "Aku juga menyukainya." Balas Jung Kook belum mengerti maksud arti suka yang dimaksud Tae Hyung.

Tae Hyung tersenyum maklum. Ia sebaiknya diam saja dan membiarkan V sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Jung Kook. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu sayang. Kau bisa benar-benar menyukainya." Ucapan Jung Kook tertahan karna Tae Hyung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Jung Kook menggeleng pelan kemudian menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan area kampus V.

**ooOOoo**

Seperti janjinya, V menjemput Jung Kook di perpustakaan kota saat _namja _itu telah selesai bekerja. Ia memilih berjalan kaki karna jarak bioskop dengan perpustakaan kota cukup dekat. Mereka sedang menonton film yang bertema _romance comedy_ yang dipilih oleh V dengan asal karna terlalu gugup. Jangan tanya kenapa? Karna Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa Ia begitu gugup sekarang berdekatan dengan Jung Kook.

V menoleh kearah Jung Kook yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa menonton film yang sudah berjalan hingga pertengahan itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jung Kook dari samping disinari cahaya dari layar _LCD _besar didepannya. Satu kata yang bisa diucapkan V untuk Jung Kook. Jung Kook benar-benar indah seperti kata Tae Hyung yang pernah dibacanya disalah satu koleksi foto milik Tae Hyung.

Merasa ditatapi, Jung Kook pun ikut menoleh menatap V. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam saling memandang sebelum V memutuskan sambungan dan menatap layar bioskop dengan canggung. "Hahahah dramanya cukup lucu kan Jung Kook?" Tanyanya kikuk benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Jung Kook tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah V. Ia pun ikut beralih menatap layar bioskop kembali dan menonton dengan diam. Sepanjang film, Jung Kook sebenarnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan jalan ceritanya. Diam-diam Jung Kook memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat V menatapnya dalam. Perasaan ini? Perasaan saat pertama kali Tae Hyung menyatakan cinta padanya saat mereka dalam masa orientasi siswa, dan Tae Hyung dengan konyolnya mengatakan itu didepan semua siswa dan juga guru.

"Kau ingin makan dulu?" Tanya V saat mereka telah selesai menonton. Jung Kook menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja Ia cukup lelah dan ingin segera pulang kerumahnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"_Eopseo_. Aku pergi sendiri saja."

"Ssst. Aku yang membawamu pergi. Aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang." Desis V membuat Jung Kook terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bukan anak gadis V. Aku bis—" Ucapan Jung Kook terhenti karna rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba saja menerpa wajahnya. Jung Kook mendongak pelan dan ternyata sebentar lagi akan hujan deras. V pun menarik Jung Kook untuk berteduh didepan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

"Kenapa bisa hujan? Seharusnya Aku membawa mobil saja." Gerutu V, Ia terlihat kedinginan. Jung Kook melepaskan syalnya dan mengalungkannya dileher V membuat _namja _itu tertegun dengan perlakuan Jung Kook.

"Kau bisa kedinginan Jung Kook." Ujar V. Jung Kook menggeleng pelan, Ia sudah merasa cukup hangat dengan mantelnya. **"Dia tidak akan kedinginan selama masih ada Aku." **Ujar Tae Hyung yang tiba-tiba saja berada diantara mereka dan memeluk Jung Kook dari belakang memberikan sebuah kehangatan kasat mata pada _namja _itu.

Jung Kook tersenyum dan menarik tangan V lalu menggenggamnya. "Kau bisa merasakan hangat bukan?" Tentu saja, Bahkan V bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya juga ikut menghangat hanya karna Jung Kook menggenggam tangannya. Namun, V juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau tangan Jung Kook benar-benar hangat seperti _namja _itu memakai selimut yang sangat tebal.

"Jung Kook."

"Hmmm." Jung Kook memilih bergumam tetap memandang kerah rintik hujan yang belum mau menunjukkan tanda berhenti. "Apa semua akan sama saat Aku yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan bukan Tae Hyung?"

Kali ini Jung Kook menoleh menatap V meminta penjelasan _namja _itu. "Apa Kau juga akan mencintaiku sama seperti Tae Hyung jika Aku yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu?" Jung Kook tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap V lagi. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya menghangat dan perasaannya tiba-tiba terasa aneh tapi juga menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Jung Kook tertegun, Tae Hyung telah menghilang dan sudah tidak memeluknya lagi tetapi kenapa Ia masih merasakan kehangatan itu? Ia pun beralih menatap tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan V.

"V—"

"Ah. Hujannya sudah berhenti. _Kajja, _Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi. Akhir musim dingin biasanya akan sering hujan." Jung Kook pun memilih diam dan mengikuti V berlari kecil menuju apartemen Jung Kook. "Telephone Aku jika Kau sakit _arra. _Ini semua karnaku Kau jadi kedinginan." Jung Kook tergelak geli mendengar perkataan V yang berlebihan.

"Yah. Berhati-hatilah."

Tepat saat Jung Kook telah masuk kedalam apartemennya. V berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap apartemen Jung Kook yang sekarang terlihat terang.

"_Jung Kook__-ah, nan joahe_."

**ooOOoo**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jung Kook mengerjapkan matanya saat bias-bias cahaya menerpa wajahnya dan mendengar suara seseorang. Jung Kook menyipitkan matanya sejenak sebelum melihat dengan jelas dan melotot horor melihat penampilan Tae Hyung.

"Tae Hyung Kau—" Tae Hyung memperhatikan pakaiannya dari bawah sampai keatas dan Ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh. "_Mwo_? Ini terlihat keren."

"Keren apanya bodoh? Kau lupa Aku tidak suka bunga. Dan kenapa dipagi-pagi seperti ini pakaianmu sudah dipenuhi bunga? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tae Hyung menggeleng pelan. Ia pikir Jung Kook akan menyukai penampilannya yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek dipadukan dengan celana selutut yang bermotif banyak bunga.

"Aku hanya menyambut musim gugur." Gumam Tae Hyung pelan. "Dan Yak! Kenapa Kau sangat suka memprotes penampilanku. Saat Aku hidup Kau selalu bilang Aku keren." Jung Kook menatap tak percaya melihat Tae Hyung yang sangat _Out of Caracter_. Ia mengambil bantalnya dan melemparnya diwajah Tae Hyung.

"Aku lebih menyukai pakaian hitammu daripada yang itu Tae Hyung." Ujar Jung Kook saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tae Hyung pun langsung merubah penampilannya menjadi seperti semula dan duduk diam diatas futon Jung Kook.

"Jung Kook-_ah_."

"Mmm."

"Kau menyukai V?" Gerakan tangan Jung Kook terhenti menggosok giginya mendengar pertanyaan Tae Hyung. Ia berkumur sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tae Hyung. "_Mollaseo_." Jawabnya jujur namun bukannya cemburu, Tae Hyung malah tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa saudara kembarku sendiri yang menjadi sainganku. Sepertinya posisiku akan segera terga—"

"Tidak akan. Kau akan tidak pernah terganti Tae Hyung –_ah_." Sela Jung Kook serius padahal Tae Hyung hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda _namja _itu. Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka setelah itu, Jung Kook yang mandi dengan tenang juga Tae Hyung yang masih setia diposisinya juga ikut terdiam. Bagaimana pun juga, seharusnya Ia yang paling tahu bagaimana besarnya cinta mereka dulu yang tidak akan mudah terganti oleh cinta siapapun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hantu juga bisa melamun." Tae Hyung mengerjap saat wajah Jung Kook sudah berada didepan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum geli, bahkan sekarang Ia tidak sadar kehadiran Jung Kook yang berarti Dia benar-benar tidak akan lama lagi bersama Jung Kook. "Ada yang lucu? Kenapa Kau tersenyum _eoh_?" Tae Hyung menggeleng walau tetap tersenyum, Ia menangkup wajah Jung Kook dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum kalau melihat wajahmu sayang." Bisik Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook mendengus geli. Jung Kook mengangkat tangannya hendak menggenggam tangan Tae Hyung yang ada dipipinya namun gerakan tangan Jung Kook terhenti saat Ia merasa hanya menggenggam udara. "Tae Hyung? Kenapa Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah panik.

Diam-diam Tae Hyung tersenyum miris, "_Gwaenchana_. Cobalah lagi." Dengan perasaan takut Jung Kook kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Tae Hyung dan untungnya sekarang Ia bisa menggenggam tangan Tae Hyung.

"Tae Hyu—"

"Jangan dipikirkan. _Kajja, _Bukankah Kau harus berangkat kerja." Sela Tae Hyung. Ia belum sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jung Kook kalau sebentar lagi mungkin Ia akan menghilang. Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung bingung. Ia merasa kalau Tae Hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Buku Sejarah, Ekonomi, Sastra dan—"

"Hukum." Sahut V yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Jung Kook saat _namja _itu sedang mendata buku yang masuk. Jung Kook melirik keluar jendela dan ternyata hari sudah menjelang malam. Ia meletakkan buku terakhir yang baru datang diperpustakaannya sebelum berjalan kemeja baca diikuti V dibelakangnya.

"Jung Kook."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jung Kok lebih memilih membolak-balikkan lembar buku yang dibacanya daripada menatap V.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Ujar V membuat gerakan tangan Jung Kook terhenti sejenak. "Tapi sayang Ia masih mencintai orang lain." Lanjut V memandang kearah keluar jendela tidak ingin menatap Jung Kook yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja Dia." Jawab Jung Kook asal sebelum kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

V menggeleng, "Tidak mudah bahkan hampir mustahil."

Jung Kook memilih menutup bukunya dan menatap V. "Kalau begitu kejar Dia." V tersenyum miris. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa Kau masih mencintai Tae Hyung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan V, Jung Kook tertegun sejenak sebelum mengangguk ragu. Bukan ragu karna Ia tidak mencintai Tae Hyung lagi, Ia hanya mengangguk ragu karna pertanyaan mendadak dari V. "Sangat?" Jung Kook kembali mengangguk, kali ini disertai dengan kerutan dikeningnya karna heran.

"Ada apa Kau menanyakan itu?"

"Itulah jawabannya kenapa Aku tidak bisa mengejar dirinya." Jawab V ambigu namun tentu saja dengan otak cerdas Jung Kook, _namja _itu akan dengan mudah mengerti maksud V.

"V?"

"Kalau Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya. Sungguh! Aku sudah sangat berusaha." Sela V tidak ingin mendengarkan kata penolakan lebih dari Jung Kook. Jung Kook terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Disisi lain, Ia merasa ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut kalau perasaan yang dimilikinya hanya perasaan semu karna V yang sangat mirip dengan Tae Hyung dan itu malah akan membuat V semakin terluka. Ia bukannya tidak peka, Jung Kook cukup tahu kenapa V cukup sering menemuinya saat mereka mulai saling mengenal.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja! Aku pasti akan berusaha lebih baik." Ujar V merasa cukup kecewa melihat keterdiaman Jung Kook yang sama sekali tidak menyanggah ucapannya. Ia seharusnya cukup tahu bagaiamana besarnya rasa cinta Jung Kook pada Tae Hyung begitupun sebaliknya, hanya saja Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya sejak awal bertemu dengan Jung Kook di perpustakaan ini, Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada _namja _itu. Hanya saja, Ia masih terlalu takut mengatakannya apalagi setelah mengatahui kenyataan kalau Jung Kook adalah kekasih Tae Hyung, saudara kembarnya.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah. Lupakan Aku karna itu hanya akan menyakitimu." Ujar Jung Kook membuat langkah V terhenti. V berbalik menghadap Jung Kook dan tersenyum paksa. "Hahahah. Tentu saja. Maafkan Aku selama ini sudah sering mengganggu waktumu Jung Kook." Jawab V kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan tidak ingin mendengar lagi perkataan Jung Kook yang mungkin akan jauh lebih menyakiti hatinya.

Jung Kook tertegun, Ia merasa sesak melihat kepergian V. Kenapa Ia merasa seperti melepas Tae Hyung untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Apa itu menyakitkan Jung Kook?"

Jung Kook menoleh kearah Tae Hyung saat _namja _itu sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia menatap Tae Hyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa Kau akan menghilang Tae Hyung?"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya Jung Kook."

Jung Kook menggeleng menampik pernyataan Tae Hyung. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada V. Aku mungkin hanya melihat dirimu pada dirinya. Iyakan?" Tae Hyung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jung Kook.

"Sentuhlah." Pinta Tae Hyung.

Dengan perasaan takut, Jung Kook mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Tae Hyung namun apa yang terjadi membuat Jung Kook menatap tak percaya Tae Hyung. "Aku akan mulai menghilang karna Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada V sayang." Jung Kook menggeleng membuat air mata yang tergenang dipelupuknya terjatuh.

"_Andwee_! Kau tidak boleh menghilang dan meninggalkanku Tae Hyung. Ku mohon." Tae Hyung menatap miris Jung Kook. Ia juga sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan Jung Kook. Hanya saja, ini adalah takdirnya. Mungkin Ia akan berdo'a sepanjang hari agar dikehidupan yang selanjutnya Ia akan dijodohkan lagi dengan Jung Kook.

"Jung Kook."

"_Ka_."

"Pergilah. Berikan Aku waktu sendiri."

"Dengarkan Aku Jung Kook. Jika Kau tidak ingin V bernasib sama denganku. Maka, katakan padanya. Katakan kalau Kau mencintainya."

"Kubilang pergi Tae Hyung. _Jebal_?" Jung Kook langsung memijit pelipisnya saat Ia sudah tidak merasakan kehadiran Tae Hyung. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan membereskan bukunya. Untuk sekarang Ia membutuhkan ketenangan dan satu-satunya tempat Ia menenangkan diri adalah tempat tidurnya.

"Maafkan saya _Ahjumma_. Saya merasa tidak enak ja—"

"_Gwaenchana_. Pergilah dan istirahat. Kau semakin terlihat kurus saja Jung Kook." Jung Kook memaksakan senyumnya sebelum berlalu dan berjalan cepat keapartemennya. Tae Hyung dan V. Ia harus menghilangkan nama itu dari kepalanya agar Ia bisa tenang.

**ooOOoo**

TAP..

V menghentikan gerakan tariannya saat musik yang mengirinya juga berhenti atau lebih tepatnya dihentikan oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Heo Seok. "Kali ini Kau kenapa lagi _eoh_? Jung Kook lagi?" V memilih mengabaikan Heo Seok dan mengambil botol air minumnya.

"V."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin latihan." Jawab V datar. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang rasa sakit hatinya yang masih saja terus terasa bahkan setelah seminggu berlalu. Mungkin ini karma untuknya yang sering memutuskan kekasihnya secara sepihak dan membuat orang lain terluka.

"Latihan untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak masuk jam kuliah selama seminggu." Ujar Heo Seok kesal. Bukan hanya telinganya yang cukup panas ditanyai dosen tentang keberadaan V. Ia juga cukup khawatir melihat keadaan V yang terlihat lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri." Heo Seok mengela nafas pelan dan memilih meninggalkan V yang sekarang melanjutkan acara latihannya menggunakan musik dari _headset_nya. Heo Seok melirik jam tangannya dan jam mata kuliahnya akan segera dimulai. Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar sebelum beralih dan berbelok arah tidak jadi masuk di jam kuliah terakhirnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Ternyata Heo Seok berlari dari arah kampus menuju perpustakaan kota tempat Jung Kook bekerja. Jaraknya memang cukup dekat jika kita naik kendaraan tapi cukup jauh jika kita jalan kaki. Heo Seok merutuki kebodohannya karna lupa kalau hari ini Ia sudah memakai mobilnya yang baru saja keluar dari bengkel setelah dirawat inap selama seminggu.

"Kau harus menulis nam—Jung Kook."

Jung Kook mengangkat wajahnya menatap Heo Seok mendengar namanya disebut. Ia mengerjap pelan menatap _namja _tampan yang sekarang berdiri didepannya dengan nafas yang masih terlihat tersenggal. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Heo Seok setelah berhasil mengembalikan nafasnya kembali normal.

"Ini." Heo Seok langsung meminum air botol yang disodorkan Jung Kook padanya dengan rakus karna sangat kehausan membuat Jung Kook mengerinyit heran.

"Jadi, Kau ingin berbicara apa?" Tanya Jung Kook pelan. Wajahnya memang terlihat sangat pucat. Sudah seminggu Ia tidak pernah lagi melihat V dan juga Tae Hyung semenjak kejadian itu. Walau Ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Tae Hyung, tapi Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sosok hantu itu lagi. Entah Tae Hyung memang sengaja atau Ia yang memang sudah tidak bisa melihat hantu itu lagi karna pada kenyataannya sekarang Ia telah jatuh cinta pada V, saudara kembar Tae Hyung.

"Ini tentang V." Jung Kook mengepalkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar saat Heo Seok menyebutkan nama _namja _itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jung Kook mencoba tenang.

"Kau tahu? Dia sudah seperti manusia es yang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang lain. Bahkan Ia sudah tidak masuk selama kuliah selama seminggu dan terus latihan menari. Kau tahu Dia kenapa?" Heo Seok sebenarnya cukup tahu kalau penyebab sikap V akhir-akhir ini adalah karna Jung Kook. Ia memperhatikan reaksi Jung Kook saat mendengar ceritanya.

"_Mollaseo_." Jawab Jung Kook pelan. Ia benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik sekarang.

Heo Seok mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Kalau begitu Aku akan segera pergi. Maaf mengganggumu Jung Kook. Dan juga, Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Istirahatlah." Jung Kook menatap kepergian Heo Seok dengan tatapan sendu sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedikit bertumpu di sandaran kursi karna kondisi tubuhnya yang memang cukup lemah.

Lain halnya dengan Heo Seok yang terlihat bersemangat. Ia bahkan kembali berlari menuju kampusnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan V. Ia juga mengabaikan setiap orang yang memakinya karna berlarian disembarang tempat.

"V.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." V merungut kesal melihat wajah Heo Seok lagi. Ia pun langsung melepaskan _headset_nya dan mengambil jaketnya ingin meninggalkan ruang tari dan juga Heo Seok. "V, sebenarnya Jung Kook juga menyukaimu." Ujar Heo Seok dengan nafas tersenggal.

V berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Heo Seok meminta penjelasan lebih atas pernyataannya barusan. "Apa yang Kau katakan Jung bodoh?" Heo Seok mendengus kesal.

"Aku memang bodoh tapi sekarang ternyata Kau lebih bodoh dariku." Ejek Heo Seok membuat V langsung berjalan cepat menghampirinya hendak memberikan pelajaran pada sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang tadi Kau katakan?"

"Yang mana? Jung Kook juga menyukaimu?" Tanya Heo Seok pura-pura tak mengerti.

V mendengus kasar, "Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Mana mungkin Jung Kook menyukaiku. Dia itu kekasih saudara kembarku."

Heo Seok menyeringai membuat V mengerinyit. "Kau ingin membuktikannya?"

V terlihat berfikir namun melihat kesungguhan dimata Heo Seok, Ia pun mengangguk pelan. "_Kajja _ikut Aku."

**ooOOoo**

Heo Seok membawa V menuju parkiran. Mereka berjalan menuju motor V membuat V benar-benar penasaran tentang rencana bodoh sahabatnya itu. Bukankah mereka ingin membuktikan kalau Jung Kook ternyata juga menyukainya, lalu kenapa mereka sekarang keparkiran dan—

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MOTORKU?" Teriak V saat melihat Heo Seok memotong tali rem motornya. Apa sahabatnya itu ingin membuatnya celaka.

"YAKK! Aku tidak tuli. Diam dan ikuti saja rencanaku." Balas Heo Seok mendelik kesal pada V yang terlihat sangat berlebihan. "Rencana untuk membunuhku? Yakk! Cepat katakan sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" Desak V benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya Ia tahu kalau rencana Heo Seok pasti akan berujung pada keanehan.

"Pakai saja motor itu. Dan diamlah. Bukankah Kau ingin tahu perasaan Jung Kook. Aku jamin Kau tidak akan mati." Walau terlihat kesal, mau tidak mau V pun memakai motornya dengan khawatir. "Pasang helemmu dengan baik dan tancap gas yang tinggi _ara_."

Heo Seok meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan darurat rumah sakit. "_Yeoboseyo. Bisakah kal—BRUGH."_

"_Bisakah kalian kesini membawa ambulance, sahabatku mengalami kecelakaan motor. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya. Ku mohon cepatlah, sahabatku terlihat sangat parah" _Ujar Heo Seok dengan suara yang benar-benar dibuat panik. Ia sedikit meringis saat melihat V yang sekarang tergeletak di aspal dengan motornya. Ia pun langsung menghampiri V.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" V menatap tak percaya Heo Seok, sudah sangat jelas sahabatnya itu melihat kalau lutut dan pelipisnya berdarah kenapa Ia masih bertanya. Oh, iya V melupakannya. Sahabatnya itu memang bodoh.

"Aku sekarat brengsek!" Umpat V lemah. Heo Seok mencibir pelan, "Sekarat apanya? Kau sama sekali tidak apa-ap—Akhh.."

"YAKK!" Teriak V saat Heo Seok sengaja menekan lukanya. "Kau ben—" V terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya melihat sebuah mobil _ambulance _sedang melaju kearahnya.

"Berpura-puralah pingsan." Ujar Heo Seok sedikit panik.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aish—BUGH."

"Ka—" Heo Seok terkekeh pelan melihat V yang benar-benar pingsan karna dipukul olehnya. Namun kekehan itu Ia hentikan saat para petugas rumah saat sudah menghampirinya. "_Jebal. _Sahabatku sepertinya sekarat." Ujar Heo Seok dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar sedih, bahkan Ia hampir meneteskan air mata membuat para petugas rumah sakit itu langsung bergegas mengangkat V naik keatas mobil.

"Hiks. Kalian tahu? Sahabatku ini baru saja patah hati dan sekarang Ia harus terluka parah. Bukankah Ia benar-benar sangat pantas dikasihani." Curhat Heo Seok benar-benar sangat mirip dengan aktor yang sedang berakting. Heo Seok cukup berhasil melakukannya karna para suster yang merawat luka V terlihat ibah dengan kondisi V.

"Hiks. Dia itu sahabatku satu-satunya. Saudaranya baru saja meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan motor dan sekarang Ia pun harus—hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. V! _Jebal _jangan meninggalkan Aku. Aku akan sangat kehilangan dirimu." Lanjut Heo Seok benar-benar menikmati perannya, bahkan Heo Seok juga meneteskan air mata.

"Tenanglah Tuan. Kurasa sahabat anda baik-baik saja. Mungkin Ia hanya pingsan sejenak." Ujar sang suster setelah memeriksa keadaan V.

"Hiks... Hiks.. _Jeongmalleo_? Hiks.. V bukalah matamu teman." V yang sebenarnya sudah sadar sedari tadi terus merutuk dalam hati. Ingatkan dirinya untuk memberikan pelajaran kecil dan tak akan terlupakan pada sahabatnya itu jika rencana konyolnya ini sudah selesai. V benar-benar ingin segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya mendengar perkataan Heo Seok yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

"Kumohon tenanglah Tuan, sahabat anda baik-baik saja." Ujar sang suster cukup pusing mendengar tangisan Heo Seok.

"_Hiks.. hiks.. Nde_." Heo Seok langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, bukan ingin menangis tapi karna ingin tertawa begitu keras mengingat ulahnya yang benar-benar konyol. Sepertinya aktingnya cukup untuk menerima penghargaan kategori aktor pemeran utama terbaik.

Setelah perjalanan lima belas menit. Mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah sakit dan V langsung dibawa keruang UGD untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Heo Seok menunggu diluar dengan hati sedikit khawatir. Ia cukup takut kalau V mungkin memiliki luka lain selain yang terlihat. Setelah setengah jam menjalani pemeriksaan, akhirnya V dibawa keruang perawatan membuat Heo Seok bernafas legah.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa pulang hari ini atau besok." Ujar sang Uisanim yang memeriksa V. Heo Seok pun mengangguk paham dan menghampiri V yang ternyata sudah sadar.

"Kau ti—BUGH."

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu brengsek?" Heo Seok memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku belum selesai. Lebih baik sekarang Kau tidur saja dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Heo Seok melemparkan kembali bantal yang dilemparkan V padanya ke ranjang V. Ia kembali merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_**Yeoboseyo.."**_

"_Yeoboseyo _Jung Kook." V menatap tak percaya Heo Seok. Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan _namja _itu.

"**Yah ada apa ****Heo Seok****-**_**ah**_**?"**

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Jung Kook. V... V... Dia—"

"**V****? ****V**** kenapa?" **Terdengar nada panik diseberang sana membuat Heo Seok menyeringai sejenak. "V kecelakaan dan sekarang Ia berada dirumah sak—PIPP." Heo Seok langsung melihat ponselnya saat sambungannya dengan Jung Kook tiba-tiba saja terputus. Ia menatap V yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya V pensaran.

Heo Seok mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang berpura-puralah tidur sebelum Jung Kook datang."

"Kau pikir Dia akan datang?" Ejek V.

"Kita saja nanti Tuan Kim."

**ooOOoo**

Sementara itu Jung Kook yang terus saja berlari entah kemana setelah mendapat telephone dari Heo Seok. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu penjelasan Heo Seok lebih lanjut dan langsung mematikan sambungannya karna terlalu panik. Ia takut? Ia sangat takut kalau Ia ternyata telah terlambat sama seperti saat Tae Hyung meninggalkannya.

Tidak! Cukup satu kali Ia merasakan kehilangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Dan sekarang, Ia tidak mau lagi merasakan itu. Dan bodohnya Ia baru menyadarinya saat rasa sakit yang sama sudah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hah.. Apa ada pasien yang bernama V?" Tanya Jung Kook setelah sampai dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya tadi, Ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di apartemennya. Tapi saat Heo Seok menghubunginya, Ia bahkan lupa rasa pening dikepalanya dan malah berlari kearah rumah sakit terdekat dengan kampus V.

"Itu 502." Tanpa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih, Jung Kook langsung berlari kearah ruangan yang dimaksud sang perawat melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang cukup lemah. Jung Kook berhenti berlari tepat didepan ruang rawat V. Ia menahan nafas sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

"V."

Heo Seok langsung menggeser tubuhnya melihat kehadiran Jung Kook. Sementara V langsung berpura-pura tidur. Jung Kook berjalan tertatih kearah ranjang V. Seperti _de javu_, Jung Kook merasa kalau Ia berjalan di atas sebuah tali yang sangat tipis yang bisa saja membuatnya terjatuh kapan saja.

"V."

"Bodoh! Apa yang Kau lakukan _eoh_? Kau juga ingin meninggalkanku sama seperti Tae Hyung. Kenapa kalian begitu tega padaku _eoh_?" Lirih Jung Kook membuat Heo Seok yang mendengarnya terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintaimu sama seperti Aku mencintai Tae Hyung. Jadi, jangan melakukannya juga sama seperti Tae Hyung meninggalkanku. Ka—GREPP." V yang merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan lanjutan kalimat Jung Kook yang juga ikut menyakitinya akhirnya membuka matanya dan menarik _namja _itu kedalam pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Merasa ada yang aneh, Jung Kook pun melepaskan pelukan V.

"Kau tidak apa-apa V? Kau ti—Kau membohongiku?" Melihat suasananya menjadi tidak mendukung, Heo Seok pun melangkah menengahinya. "Jung Kook-_ah, _ini tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan. Ini rencanaku dan V sama sekali tidak ta—" V langsung mendelik tajam pada Heo Seok yang dengan bodohnya malah membocorkan rahasia mereka.

Jung Kook mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kalian membohongiku hanya agar Aku mengatakan yang perasaanku? Tidak kalian tersadar telah membuka luka lama untukku. Kalian tidak tahu, kalian melukaiku sama seperti Tae Hyung melukaiku."

"Jung Kook deng—"

"Jangan mendekat! Lupakan saja semuanya." V tertegun ditempatnya melihat kepergian Jung Kook. Ia melepaskan perban dikepalanya dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah sakit, Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Heo Seok karna Ia juga sebenarnya cukup senang mengetahui perasaan Jung Kook. Namun, Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Ia telah melukai Jung Kook.

"V _mianhae_." Sesal Heo Seok.

"_Gwaenchana_. Sudahlah! Kurasa Aku memang tidak pantas untuk Jung Kook."

**ooOOoo**

Disisi lain, Jung Kook terlihat berjalan dengan begitu pelan menuju apartemennya kembali. Ia menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. Seharusnya Ia tidak perlu marah tadi, Ia hanya merasa terlalu takut saat Ia kembali merasakan luka itu, luka saat Tae Hyung meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jung Kook."

Jung Kook berhenti melangkah mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok yang tidak pernah lagi dilihatnya belakangan ini. Jung Kook bahkan tanpa sadar telah membiarkan air mata menetes melihat Tae Hyung kembali sama seperti pertama kali Ia bertemu hantu Tae Hyung.

"Tae Hyung."

Tae Hyung menatap miris Jung Kook, Ia melangkah mendekati Jung Kook memberikan pelukan pada _namja _itu. "Maafkan Aku sayang. Akulah yang membuat luka itu pada hatimu." Jung Kook terisak dengan nafas tecekat mendengar suara Tae Hyung.

Jung Kook tersenyum melepaskan pelukan Tae Hyung, Ia mundur selangkah dan menatap Tae Hyung dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu? Aku paling benci mendengar Kau memanggilku dengan kata sayang. Tapi kenapa sekarang Aku begitu merindukannya. Aku tidak tahu, Aku mencintai V tapi Aku juga seperti tidak siap kehilanganmu Tae Hyung."

"Jung Kook-_ah_."

"Mulai sekarang hapuslah Aku dari dalam hatimu. Mulailah mencintai V sama seperti Kau mencintaiku. Ia akan menjagamu jauh lebih baik dariku dan Ia akan membahagiakanmu jauh lebih baik daripadaku Aku." Jung Kook menggeleng pelan namun kenapa hatinya malah seakan menyetujui ucapan Tae Hyung.

"Tae Hy—"

Jung Kook menunduk dan kembali berjalan saat sosok Tae Hyung ternyata telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya karna Ia memang sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah diajak beraktifitas seharian. Batinnya pun juga sudah cukup lelah merasakan sakit dan luka yang kembali menguak membuatnya merasa begitu sesak dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan.

**ooOOoo**

"Kau belum menemui Jung Kook?" V menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Heo Seok. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Ia sama sekali belum berani menemui _namja _itu. Ia bukannya tidak ingin, Ia hanya terlalu takut membuat Jung Kook menangis lagi seperti dirumah sakit. Sekarang Ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tae Hyung saat melihat Jung Kook menangis. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa menyakitkannya melihat Jung Kook seperti itu.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Heo Seok lagi.

V menggeleng lagi membuat Heo Seok mendesah pelan. "Kalau Kau tidak ingin menemuinya karna takut membuatnya terluka, maka temui Dia untuk membuatnya bahagia. Misalnya mengatakan cintamu dengan lebih romantis mungkin?" Usul Heo Seok asal namun sukses membuat V menoleh padanya.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa Kau melihatku seperti itu _eoh_?" V tersenyum lebar, "Terkadang Aku merasa Kau sangat pintar Seok." Ujar V membuat Heo Seok mendengus kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Aku ini jauh lebih pintar kalau soal cinta daripada diri—YAKK!" Heo Seok langsung melempar sepatunya saat V tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa malah berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Heo Seok benar, Ia seharusnya menunjukkan dirinya didepan Jung Kook dengan membuat _namja _bahagia dan bukannya menghindar yang mungkin akan membuat _namja _itu terluka lagi.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat V tiba di perpustakaan tempat Jung Kook bekerja. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari perpustakaan bermaksud menunggu _namja _itu keluar dari tempatnya bekerja. V keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat Jung Kook yang seperti sudah akan pulang. Ia mengambil sebuket bunga yang dibelinya saat perjalanan sebelum berjalan pelan menghampiri Jung Kook.

Jung Kook mempercepat langkahnya saat Ia merasa kalau seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat Ia benar-benar yakin kalau Ia sedang diikuti.

"Ap—"

Jung Kook mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat V yang kini sedang berlutut didepannya dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. "V?"

"Jung Kook-_ah_. Aku memang bukan Tae Hyung yang selalu membuatmu jatuh cinta setiap hari. Aku memang bukan Tae Hyung yang kapan saja bisa membuatmu tersenyum tapi Aku berjanji Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku selamanya. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Suatu saat nanti mungkin Aku akan membuatmu terluka jauh lebih sakit daripada Tae Hyung membuatmu terluka, Tapi Kau bisa memegang janjiku bahwa apapun yang terjadi Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau mungkin Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." V menghela nafas pelan setelah mengatakan rentetan panjang itu. Ia menegakkan kepalanya menatap Jung Kook sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Kureonikka, _kalau Kau mengambil bunga ini maka itu berarti Kau menerima. Tapi Jika, Kau membuangnya maka, Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menganggumu lagi." Jung Kook tertegun ditempatnya menatap mata kelam V. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih sebuket bunga itu membuat V terlihat menahan nafas karna bahagia, namun kebahagiaan V lenyap saat Jung Kook membuang bunga itu.

V tersenyum miris dan berdiri dari tempatnya berlutut. Ia menatap Jung Kook kembali dengan tatapan sendu sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Ju—CUPP." V kembali menahan nafas saat Jung Kook tiba-tiba mencium sudut bibirnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jung Kook dengan pandangan bertanya.

Jung Kook tersenyum menatap V, "Bodoh! Seharusnya kalau Kau ingin menjadi lebih baik daripada Tae Hyung, jangan pernah memberiku bunga ataupun semacamnya." Helaan nafas legah langsung meluncur dari V mendengar jawaban Jung Kook. Ia tanpa ragu langsung membawa _namja _itu kedalam dekapannya.

"_Jeongmal saranghae _Jung Kook. _Jeongmal saranghae_." Tutur V benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia, belum pernah Ia merasa sebahagia ini saat mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Jung Kook tersenyum tipis menyamakan dirinya dalam pelukan V. Pelukan ini, pelukan yang sudah lama tidak pernah Ia dapatkan selain dari Tae Hyung. Rasa hangat ini, hanya Tae Hyung dan V yang memilikinya.

**ooOOoo**

Sepanjang perjalan pulang V tidak pernah melunturkan senyumnya membuat _namja _yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya itu juga ikut tersenyum geli melihat tingkah V. "Bibirmu bisa robek kalau Kau terus tersenyum seperti itu." Sahut Jung Kook membuat langkah V terhenti.

V menatap dalam Jung Kook membuat Jung Kook sedikit salah tingkah. "_Wae_?" V menggeleng pelan masih dengan senyum dibibirnya. V melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menangkup pipi Jung Kook lalu memberikan beberapa kecupan dibibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

Jung Kook mengerjap berkali-kali merasa sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan V. "Lalu Aku harus menangis disaat paling bahagia dalam hidupku?"

Jung Kook yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan wajah bingung membuat V harus sedikit menahan diri agar tidak menyerang kekasihnya itu. "Ssst. Jangan memasang waj—WUSHHH." Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang memotong ucapan V. Suasana yang sebelumnya terasa begitu hangat kini terasa sedikit menakutkan. V dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Jung Kook. _"Kajja_. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Suara langkah kaki dari arah depan membuat langkah V dan Jung Kook berhenti. V menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang sepertinya akan menghalangi jalan mereka untuk pulang. Ia sedikit mengerinyit karna sosok itu tertupi kabut aneh yang datangnya entah darimana. Padahal musim dingin sudah berlalu.

TAP..

Dengan penerangan lampu jalan yang memang berada disamping tempat V berdiri akhirnya V bisa melihat sosok yang kini hanya berjarak satu meter didepannya. Mata V terbelalak melihat sosok yang selama ini tidak pernah ditemuinya setelah mereka berpisah saat kecil. Sosok yang menjadi potongan dirinya. Sosok yang begitu mirip dengan wajahnya. **Tae Hyung**.

Tae Hyung tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi V. Tentu saja, V akan sangat terkejut melihat sosoknya karna pada kenyataannya Ia telah meninggal. Lain halnya dengan _namja _yang ada disebelah V. Ah, sekarang _namja _itu bersembunyi dibelakang V dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Tae Hyung." Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang nyata. Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa melihat sosok saudara kembarnya yang telah pergi setahun yang lalu.

"Yah ini Aku. Selamat untukmu V." Suara itu terdengar dingin namun masih jauh terdengar lebih bersahabat. "Tae Hyung bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padamu untuk menjaga malaikatku dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyakitinya. Kau pasti tahu kalau Aku sangat mencintainya." Tae Hyung melirik Jung Kook yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

"Apa—" Ucapan V terhenti saat Ia merasakan kalau Jung Kook mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tangan Jung Kook terasa dingin. Dan juga, Ia baru menyadari kalau Jung Kook ternyata sedang memunggunginya.

"Jung Kook."

Nafas Jung Kook tercekat saat suara dingin itu memanggilnya. Ia menunduk dalam membiarkan air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan mengalir begitu saja. "Kau tidak ingin melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Lirih Tae Hyung yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Jung Kook.

"Aku takut?" Jawab Jung Kook terisak.

"Kenapa Kau takut _eoh_? V akan menjagamu jauh lebih baik dari Aku. V akan mencintaimu jauh lebih dalam daripada Aku. V akan membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan membuatmu terluka seperti Aku membuatmu terluka Jung Kook. Dan Ka—"

"Aku takut karna Aku sudah mencintai orang lain dan kini Kau benar-benar akan menghilang dari kehidupanku." Sela Jung Kook berusaha mengangkat wajahnya menatap Tae Hyung mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tae Hyung tersenyum menatap Jung Kook. "Suatu saat nanti dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku akan kembali mencarimu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Jung Kook. Aku akan terus melakukannya sampai Aku dan Kau benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya. Jadi, hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama V. Karna Aku pasti akan bahagia melihatmu bahagia."

Jung Kook terdiam menatap Tae Hyung yang kini mulai memudar dari penglihatannya. "Tae Hyung."

"Selamat tinggal Sayangku. Selamat tinggal saudaraku. Berbahagialah untukku dan jaga _eomma _juga." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tae Hyung benar-benar menghilang dan suasana kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya. V terdiam sejenak mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jung Kook bergetar Ia pun berbalik dan memeluk Jung Kook dari belakang.

"_Mianhae_. Aku yang membuat Tae Hyung menghilang."

Jung Kook menggeleng pelan. _"Aniyo_. _Mianhae_ disaat Aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu Aku masih saja menangis karna lelaki lain."

V tersenyum kembali. Senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Aku yakin Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Tae Hyung. Tapi, Aku pasti akan punya tempat istemewa dihatimu sama seperti Tae Hyung. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melupakannya karna Aku sangat yakin kalau bukan karna Tae Hyung belum tentu Kau akan menjadi kekasihku sekarang Jung Kook."

Jung Kook tersenyum mendengar perkataan V. Ia berbalik dan memeluk V dengan erat. "_Jeongmal gamsa hamnida_. Aku mencintaimu V. Sangat mencintaimu."

**ooOOoo**

"TAE HYUNG-_AH_."

Nyonya Kim mengelap peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya saat terbangun tengah malam karna bermimpi bertemu dengan anaknya. Ia meraih gelas air minum yang berada diatas nakas tempat tidurnya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sebuah senyum haru menghiasi bibirnya saat Ia mengingat mimpinya barusan melihat sang anak yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan dunia barunya. Ia kemudian berbaring dan terlelap kembali berharap Ia akan bermimpi indah lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Didepan pintu rumah Nyonya Kim terlihat sosok Tae Hyung yang tersenyum karna akhirnya Ia bisa mendatangi mimpi sang Ibu untuk melepaskan rasa rindunya. Ia berharap Ibunya akan tetap sehat dan selalu merasa bahagia walau kini hanya akan ada V didalam kehidupannya.

"_Selamat tinggal eomma_."

**ooOOoo**

_3 years Later_

"Kau datang untuk menjemput Jung Kook?" Sang Bibi' penjaga perpustakaan langsung bertanya pada V saat _namja _itu masih berada dipintu. V tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu bangunkan Dia. Sepertinya Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan."

V kembali mengangguk pelan dan membungkuk hormat. Ia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku raksasa di sampingnya hingga berhenti ditengah-tengah perpustakaan saat melihat Jung Kook yang sedang tertidur di meja pembaca dengan kacamata baca yang masih tersemat diwajahnya.

V berjalan pelan mendekati Jung Kook dan duduk disampingnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah terlelap Jung Kook yang benar-benar terlihat sangat indah sama seperti foto di dinding kamar Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung benar, Jung Kook memiliki sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta setiap hari. Jung Kook sudah bercerita padanya tentang kehadiran Tae Hyung malam itu, walau sempat terkejut namun Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana besarnya cinta Tae Hyung pada Jung Kook. Karna sekarang Ia juga merasakan bagaimana rasa cinta itu terus tumbuh semakin besar dalam hatinya untuk Jung Kook.

V mengulurkan tangannya mengelus wajah Jung Kook yang masih saja terlelap, tersenyum saat Ia melihat wajah Jung Kook mengerutkan keningnya pertanda Ia merasa terusik. Perlahan mata Jung Kook pun terbuka mencoba menyusuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu namun V masih tetap setia mengelus wajah Jung Kook.

"V." Lirih Jung Kook sedikit serak. _Namja _itu melepaskan kacamata menatap jelas V yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa Kau bermimpi indah sampai Kau terlelap begitu lama?" Mata Jung Kook menyipit mendengar pertanyaan V. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengembalikan semua kesadarannya.

"_Nde. _Aku bermimpi indah bertemu dengan pangeran tampan disaat Aku bangun." V terkekeh kecil. Ternyata Jung Kook sudah menyadari kalau penampilannya sedikit berbeda malam ini. Ia memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan penampilannya yang seperti kata Jung Kook tadi, Tampan.

"Kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Jung Kook sambil berjalan kerak buku yang baru saja dibacanya. V terdiam ditempatnya membuat Jung Kook akhirnya berbalik menghadap V kembali. Jung Kook semakin merasa aneh melihat V yang hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"V!" Seru Jung Kook.

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jung Kook, V pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menarik Jung Kook keluar dari perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan wanita parubaya yang menemani Jung Kook.

"Yakk! Kau ingin kemana _eoh_?" V kembali tidak menjawab dan terus menyeret Jung Kook menuju sebuah cafe. Cafe yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Jung Kook Namun anehnya, cafe itu sama sekali tidak memiliki pengunjung.

"Kau sudah datang?" Jung Kook reflek membungkuk saat Nyonya Kim menyapa mereka. V melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan memeluk Nyonya Kim. "_Eomma _kenapa Kau semakin terlihat cantik _eoh_?" Nyonya Kim terkekeh mendengar rayuan sang anak. Ia beralih menatap Jung Kook. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak melihat wajah itu berseri setelah kepergian Tae Hyung.

"Aku yakin V akan lebih bisa membahagiakanmu jauh dibanding Tae Hyung." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu dan keluar dari cafe. Jung Kook pun hanya bisa diam memandang siluet Nyonya Kim yang sudah hampir lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Kook." Sahut V tiba-tiba yang memeluk punggung Jung Kook dari belakang. Jung Kook pun menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum. "Haruskah Aku menjawabnya?"

V menggeleng pelan kemudian menuntun Jung Kook menuju mesin pembuat kopi dikedaiibunya itu. "_Coffie Latte_?"

V menoleh menatap Jung Kook dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku jatuh cinta pada _Coffie Latte_ saat Aku melihatmu." Jelas V sambil membuat sebuah gambar diatas kopinya.

"Aku tahu Tae Hyung juga sangat menyukainya." Ujar V lagi saat Jung Kook hanya diam tidak menanggapinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan kopi buatannya pada Jung Kook. "Minumlah!" Dengan perasaan sedikit merasa bersalah, Jung Kook pun meminum kopi buatan V dan menyesapnya pelan hingga meninggalkan sedikit _cream _di bibir tipis _namja _itu.

"V—CUPP."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa membuatmu melupakan Tae Hyung. Tapi, Aku pasti bisa menempati ruang yang istemewa dihatimu sama seperti Tae Hyung." Jung Kook mengangguk pelan dan menggenggam tangan V yang berada di wajahnya. V memang benar! Sampai kapanpun Ia tidak akan bisa mengubur Tae Hyung dihatinya. Tapi, baginya V juga tidak akan pernah bisa Ia singkirkan dari dalam hatinya karna _namja _itu kini sudah menempati ruang dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Kook. Sangat!"

Dan setelah itu, Jung Kook bisa merasakan bibir tebal V sudah menguasai bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan begitu lembut seolah bibir Jung Kook adalah sebuah kapas yang begitu tipis. Jung Kook tertegun saat V mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan melingkar dijari manisnya. Saat mereka berciuman, V sengaja menyelipkan sebuah cincin dijemari Jung Kook dan Jung Kook baru menyadarinya saat V menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Jeon Jung Kook maukah Kau menikah denganku?" Tanya V serius dan disaat itupula lampu _cafe _padam dan berganti dengan cahaya lampu kecil yang banyak dan berwarna warni yang berada dilangit-langit cafe.

"Aku—"

"Iya atau Iya?"

Jung Kook menatap V usil. "Bagimana kalau Aku memilih jawaban yang lain?"

"Yakk! Aku sudah berpenampilan tampan seperti ini dan Kau malah ingin menolakku." Protes V berpura-pura kesal.

"Kalau Aku memilih jawaban ini—CUPP"

V menyeringai kembali menatap Jung Kook. "Aku tahu Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku Jeon Jung Kook." Ujar V mutlak sebelum memberikan ciuman panjang kembali pada kekasihnya itu.

_**Dia itu bagaikan coffie latte untukku? Meskipun awalnya Aku merasakan pahit namun Aku merasa jauh lebih manis saat menikmatinya. – **__Tae Hyung_

_**Dia itu bagaikan coffie latte untukku? Walaupun berkali-kali Aku mencicipinya Aku tetap tidak pernah bosan untuk meminumnya. **__– V_

_**Mereka berdua bukan coffie latte untukku? Mereka berdua seperti buku yang dengan dua sampul. Tae Hyung memang berada di sampul pertama memberiku artinya sebuah keindahan mencintai seseorang. Tapi V yang berada disampul kedua memberiku arti betapa berharganya cinta walau cinta itu lebih sering membuat kita terluka. –**__ Jung Kook_

E.N.D

Tolong beritahu saya bagian mana typonya biar saya bisa repair.


End file.
